


How Delightful If That Were True

by cricketnationrise



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (2018), The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society - Mary Ann Shaffer & Annie Barrows
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Author!Jack, Epistolary, Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society - AU, Jack is oblivious, Johnson the Metaphysical Goalie - Freeform, Kent Parson is pushy and dramatic AF, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Time is an Illusion, also an adorable Duan baby, background Charmer, background holster/ransom, background nurseydex, background ollie/wicks, bitty is also oblivious, featuring Poots as a literal baby, for plot reasons, found family af, gratuitous use of emojis, handwaving at the food network everything, like a sprinkling, look at a time frame, look at it as it blows on by, mentions of snowy - Freeform, nhl!Whiskey, no beta we die like men, offscreen minor character death, professional baker!bitty, some light pandemic mentions, watch the author periodically forget which members of SMH are on the island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketnationrise/pseuds/cricketnationrise
Summary: A Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society fusion story. Featuring author!Jack trying to figure out his next book and then this little shit came along.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter One

Dear George,

The reading went great, Thirdy was a big help setting everything up with the venue, you should give that helpful, handsome, and caring man a raise. 

That idea I told you about for my next book? Trash it, there’s no way its going anywhere. 

I’m glad the _Ask Laurent_ collection is making money for Falconers, especially after my biography of Ansel Adams did so badly.

Sincerely, Jack

\----

Hi Jack!

Thanks for the update about the event, I think it was a good way to ease into the book tour later this month. Thirdy can hijack (ha!) your emails all he wants but that isn’t going to help his case. Thirdy had good things to say about the reading as well – said that the audience seemed to really enjoy your work and that you were poised and calm.

I’m still thinking about the possibility of extending your tour, no decision yet. Tater calls me every day to remind me that the extension would mean that you and him and Snowy could all hang out but I’ve been putting him off with my standard “It Remains To Be Seen.” He and Snowy say hi by the way – and little Poots is starting to walk!

Let me know if book inspiration strikes,  
George

\----

Hi Tater - 

Believe me, I wish the tour could have been extended – God knows I would have much rather hung out with you and Snowy rather been at this fundraiser George and Thirdy got me to attend. Lots of stuffy old men rambling on about nothing with subpar food. I don't even remember what the fundraiser was for, it was that boring. And my table-mates didn't help.

You and Snowy are much more relaxing to be around, if nothing else it helps that I don’t have to be “Jack Zimmermann” when I’m with you guys and especially Poots.  
Say hi to him for me.

\--Zimmboni

\----

(A letter forwarded from Jack’s parents)  
Dear Mr. Zimmermann,

My name is Eric Bittle. I got your name and address from the inside cover of a historical cookbook. I own a bakery on Samwell Island, and have been looking to branch out with my recipes, both in complexity and region of origin. Samwell is beautiful but there’s only one bookstore and their ability is limited, ditto our library. And it’s not like there’s oodles of free time with my baking schedule. The Haus just has so much going on I’m actually writing this letter in between batches of scones, which the bylaws frown upon, so its slapdash as well.

Long story short, I was wondering if you could direct me to some Canadian dessert recipes/cookbooks, or failing that, the name of a good Canadian bookstore that would be willing to help me research. I’m trying to support small businesses where I can and I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask a local for any tips on bookstores.

I hope you still live at this address, or that this letter manages to find you. Sorry if this bothers you, feel no need to respond, but my friend Lardo thought it was worth a shot.

Thanks in advance,  
Eric Bittle  
(ebittle15@thehaus.com if you end up responding!)

\----

(sent from jlzimmerman@gmail.com)  
Dear Mr. Bittle,

Imagine my surprise to get an actual letter in this day and age – especially one forwarded from my parents’ house. I’m so glad your letter found me and my old cookbook found you. I had to sell it a few years ago for shelf space when I moved out of my parents' house. I wonder how it ended up on Samwell? Perhaps there is some secret sort of homing instinct in books that brings them to their perfect readers. How delightful if that were true.

The cookbook is from a local bookstore in Montreal (Guy’s Bookshop) from several years ago now; I’ve attached their website at the bottom of this email. I went over there as soon as I got your letter just to have a look around (not that I need an excuse to poke around a bookstore) and they had a Canadian heritage display near the back. Please accept a small gift from me – there was an old magazine that included a recipe for a traditional dessert that I thought you might enjoy trying to make.

I also asked Guy to keep an eye out for your questions, and what you were looking for, so he may already have some stuff set aside for you. 

Your letter left me with questions if you don’t mind answering them. One, why is your bakery called The Haus? Two, why would a bakery need bylaws? And three, Lardo??

Sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann  
PS - Feel free to email me back, no need to kill trees to reach me.

\----

Dear George –

I know I was anxious about going on book tour all around Canada, but I take it all back. You and Thirdy managed to build in enough time that I can go hiking about once a week. I got some great shots in from my latest one (pictures are attached since I know that’s your next question).

Do you know who Kent V. Parson Jr. is? He’s been sending gifts to meet me at each location for the last week. He didn’t leave anything on the card except his name/monogram.

Thanks, Jack

\----

Dear George,

Book sellers are a special breed. We should see if we can do more outreach with local and used bookstores.  
Still no new book ideas.  
Got an edible arrangement from KP at today’s event. Not sure if I feel flattered or hunted.

Thanks, Jack

\----

 _Missed call from: Thirdy_  
_Missed call from: Thirdy_  
_Missed call from: Thirdy_  
Text sent from Thirdy: GEORGE CALL ME BACK  
_Missed call from: Thirdy_

\----

George - 

Thanks for talking me through. Now that Jack is showering I’ll fill you in.

So the paper sent someone to cover Jack’s book tour, but that reporter was sick so the backup was their celebrity columnist, Chad. Everything was going fine, they were staying on topic, asking about the book, why a pseudonym, etc. I left to grab Jack and I water, and when I came back Jack was visibly uncomfortable. I got back to the table in time to hear “you were going to be in the NHL, weren’t you? Got all the way to the night before the draft when you ruined everything with your overdose.” I tried to get him out of there, but Jack had almost completely shut down. The reporter kept pushing about it saying stuff like, “wanted to be the center of attention, who gave you the coke” – crap like that. Jack choked out that it was anxiety meds and an accidental overdose. 

I flagged down hotel management and got them to kick the reporter out and managed to get a full on panicking Jack back to his room.

Still kind of flying blind with Jack here, but I will stay in Jack’s room in case something else happens or he gets worse. I know you will be up as well so I’ll call if I need more help.

Thirdy

\----

Dear George,

Sorry if I embarrassed you or Falconers with the whole panic attack situation, Chad managed to trigger me before I could shut him out from that line of questioning. It’s certainly not Thirdy’s fault (not that I think you’d blame him). You think I’d be better at managing my anxiety by now. I know I told you the bare bones of my medical history when you signed on to be my publisher, but I think you deserve the full story.

Obviously, my dad is Bob Zimmermann, hockey legend, so naturally I grew up playing hockey and I was pretty good. Got all the way to Juniors and was predicted to go first in the draft. The thing about being Bad Bob’s son is that everyone already expected me to be amazing at hockey or only wanted to be friends with me because of my connections. I had no one. Around 12 I started taking medication to help with my anxiety. By the time I was 16 I was definitely taking more than I needed to because I felt like it helped me fit in with my teammates and relax during social gatherings. So, I’d get invited to parties, get stressed about them, take more meds, and then go to the party and drink beer. I thought I had a handle on my condition. Then there was a party the night before the draft, sort of a final send off. The pressure was, at that point, so intense I basically couldn’t get out of bed without a pill. 

You know the rest. I OD’d, got sent to the hospital and rehab, and stopped playing hockey – decided to get my degree. You decided I was worth publishing and here we are. 

There’s no need to acknowledge this fuller story, in fact I’d prefer if you didn’t. Thirdy told me you already contacted the paper to make sure they don’t publish any of that. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. I may eventually tell the story of that part of my life, but it’ll be on my terms.

Sincerely, Jack  
PS I’m glad the tour is over, I’m ready to be home.

\----

Dear Jack,

You in no way embarrassed me or Falconers Publishing, or indeed even yourself. Chad Smith was so far out of line; I’ll be surprised if he still has a job after what I sent to his superiors. Nothing about you specifically – more about the level of journalistic integrity they should expect from their writers if they ever want access to anyone connected to publishing in Canada and large parts of the United States ever again.

On a related note: The Times called. They want you to write a 3-part article for them. On a serious subject, and as you, Jack Zimmermann, not as Ask Laurent. I’ve given the editor there your email and let them surprise you with the topic, but I think you’ll really enjoy it.

About Kent V. Parson Jr. He’s an American publisher whose company is looking to expand into Canada. Rumors are he’s here to recruit writers for his press, Aces Publishing, so he can brag that his press is “international.” Just remember that we love you here and would be devastated should you leave.

Lovingly, George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated because I cut off the last letter from this chapter. 🤦♀️  
> Chapter 2 in the works!
> 
> find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


	2. Chapter Two

Tater and Snowy –

God I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you coming to see me at the end of the tour. I really needed some friendly faces right about then. Such a sight for sore eyes. I was on the verge of flying to your house and hiding away forever.

I told George she didn’t need to make a public statement about Chad Smith, but she did anyway. She called him out in the paper here in Montreal and absolutely lit into him, and a little bit his bosses for allowing people like him to work at respected newspapers. It had the whole town buzzing wondering what prompted it, since she was so careful not to allude to me specifically. What writers ever had such a champion than Georgia Martin I ask you?  
I am a little anxious that we haven’t seen the last of Chad, but George and Thirdy assure me that he’s such a cowering little weasel that he’ll never show his face near any of us again – I hope they’re right.

My love to you both and Poots,  
Uncle Zimmboni

PS Kent sent even more flowers to my house today. I’m getting twitchy waiting for him to make himself known. Do you think that’s his strategy?

\-----

Dear Mr. Zimmermann,

The recipe you sent me arrived today! I’m going to start experimenting right away!

In answer to your questions, both Lardo and The Haus are hockey nicknames. I was part of Boston University’s hockey team (go Terriers) all four years of college and captain my senior year. Lardo’s real name is Larissa (but seriously, don’t call her that) and she was our team manager and I am not even a little bit exaggerating when I tell you we would have fallen apart without her. I know Shitty would have.

The Haus is named after what we called the Terrier house in college. No, I don’t know why that was the name of the house; it was established long before I went there. And the current Haus is not just a bakery. It used to be a pavilion before we came in and renovated it. Now it’s a big communal space, sort of like Quincy Market in Boston but plus an ice rink and a hostel because Canada and also who we are as people. It’s got my bakery, some public meeting rooms, a small hostel, an ice rink, and an indoor playground, but we’re looking to expand even more in the next year or so. But it was planned with the intent for it to be a gathering space for our small island community, and so far, it seems to be working.

After college our team started drifting apart, pursuing our own careers, but I landed on Samwell when the last bakery put up a posting and the price was right. I worked my way up to co-owner in a few years, and eventually the owner when Mandy retired to spend more time with her wife Jenny. My BU friends and teammates used me as an excuse to take vacations and so I still saw them fairly regularly, but that all changed when Lardo and Shitty (yes that’s a hockey nickname, no we don’t ever call him anything else) decided to move here. Shitty wasn’t happy at the law firm he was at, and Lardo was tired of fighting against the Boston art scene so much. So, they packed their bags and came here. 

Once that happened it seemed like someone else moved to Samwell every other month. And we all missed being together at our college house and we figured we could be good for the community and have a hang-out spot at the same time. I think it was Dex’s idea to buy the pavilion initially, but all of us quickly realized that it was a brilliant idea. Thank god for his carpentry skills and his ability to keep Nursey from hurting himself. Lardo kept us on track and designed most of the spaces, Shitty dealt with all the permits, Ransom and Holster were all in on advertising and getting the rest of the island on board with what we were doing, Chowder and Nursey was already working at the old bakery with me, so we were answering locals’ questions and I may or may not have greased a few wheels with my Georgia-State-Fair-winning-pies. But I’ll deny everything if you ask.

I’d like to ask you a question of my own, if you don’t mind and you have the time to answer. You wouldn’t happen to be related to Alicia Zimmermann, would you?? I was on IMDB the other day after watching one of her movies and noticed that she’s Canadian and you are too. Don’t you all know each other up there in that frozen tundra? XD

Thanks,  
Eric Bittle

\----

Dear Eric,

I’m so glad the recipe was inspiring to you. I love local bookstores; they are always a treasure trove.

Thanks for answering my questions, although don’t think I didn’t notice you only answered two out of three. I now have a professional duty to pry.

Did I tell you I’m a writer? I had a weekly agony aunt column during the pandemic here in Montreal called _Ask Laurent_ (my middle name). My publisher made a book containing a good selection from over the years and I just got back from that book tour. I can finally write under my own name again. 

While I try to figure out what I want to write next, the _Times_ asked me to write an article for them about queer athletes. They are doing a series about queer athletes in the past, present, and future at all levels of sports and asked me to write the “present” article. I thought your old team might be a good fit.

Do you think your team would be willing to be interviewed? I did some googling after I got your email since I follow hockey pretty closely and most of the articles mentioned that you were the first openly gay captain in the NCAA. I understand if you don’t want to be interviewed, but I hope you’re up for it – all of you, including Lardo. I think people would like to hear what your experience was like from a holistic perspective and also what the team is up to now. If you’re not interested in being profiled, no hard feelings, but I am interested in why you need bylaws in the bakery either way.

As to your question: yes, she’s my mom. I don’t know that we all know each other up here, but seeing as how she raised me… Also, who are you calling a frozen tundra? Isn’t Samwell just off the coast of Maine??? It can’t be that much warmer than we are. Did Guy manage to find anything for you yet?

Sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann

PS: I prefer Jack, actually. Mr. Zimmermann is my father.

\----

Dear Mr. Parson,

I caught your courier leaving yet more flowers on my doorstep, and forced him to give me your business card with actual contact information on it. Please don’t fire him, I threatened him with my copy of _War and Peace._ Ha.

Now I can thank you for the various flowers and gifts you sent to my readings and tour stops. Why my apartment deserves to look like a greenhouse I have no idea, but I am thankful. They are very calming, especially as winter seems to be dragging on even more than normal.

Sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann

\----

Dear Mr. Zimmermann,

I didn’t fire the courier. I gave him a raise! He got me what I had been looking for, an introduction to you. I now consider the pleasantries done with, a figurative handshake, and I hope you agree. Your agent was most protective of your contact details when I asked and refused to bring you to industry parties so I could introduce myself in person. Thank goodness for twitter giving me your public appearance schedule.

My intentions are pure, or well, non-mercenary. The truth is your articles continually made me laugh during the pandemic. The _Ask Laurent_ column was the best thing I read during that time when it seemed like there was going to be no light at the end of the tunnel. And I’m not a person who normally reads agony aunt columns in papers that aren’t local, and I wanted to meet the man behind the curtain.

If I promise not to kidnap you for Aces’ roster of writers will you agree to dinner next week? You pick the evening – I’m entirely at your disposal.

Hoping to hear from you soon,  
Kent Parson

\----

Dear Mr. Parson,

I’m not one to turn down compliments, especially compliments about my writing. I’d be delighted to have dinner with you. Next Thursday?

Sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann

\----

Dear Jack,

Thursday is too far away. Monday? 7 PM? I’ll pick you up.

Kent Parson

PS. My number is below. You could text?

\----

Dear Mr. Parson,

Alright, Monday.

I _could_ text, but I make a point of not texting anyone I haven’t met in person.

Sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann

\----

Dear Jack,

I’m certain the team (plus Lardo) would be thrilled to be included in your article for the _Times._ I mentioned it to Lardo and Shitty and told them to pass along your contact info to the rest of the team so they could email you directly. They (especially Nursey) are much more eloquent than I am, certainly someone from backwater Georgia isn’t going to sound at home in an article for the _Times._ Also, they have more time to devote to writing down their thoughts. I assume you’re on a decently tight deadline and wanted to make sure you had enough content for your article.

Guy hasn’t found anything yet, but he dropped me a line the other day to say he’s still looking. He’s a kind man, isn’t he? Dex is repairing (with local help) some of the roof of The Haus today and I am helping by providing snacks for the crew. I finally landed on a mini savory pie that doesn’t make me want to vomit.

It’s nice to get off work after a 4AM alarm clock and find an email from you. Hope you find a book subject soon!

Best Wishes!  
Eric Bittle

PS: Dad jokes, so soon? I go by Bitty or Bittle actually so feel free.

\----

Dear Mr. Zimmermann,

Bitty’s just been here and asked me and Shitty to write to you. I couldn’t believe he came over during a shift – usually we have to force him to eat and/or leave the ovens once in a while. I don’t know how aware of it he is, but Bitty is very persuasive. He almost never asks for help for himself, so all of us bend over backwards to do what he asks for others.

He told me about your article and asked me and Shitty to spearhead writing to you about our college team, the Terriers. I’m happy to help and I’ll bet Shitty and the rest of the boys will be as well. However, I read the blurb about _Ask Laurent,_ and I have some reservations. Just know that if your article tries to paint Bitty or any of the others as ridiculous or silly, I will end you. Not a threat, just a promise. You treat my family well and we won’t have a problem. Capiche?

Anyway, write back with your questions and I’ll get to them by the end of this week at the latest. Plus, I’ll pressure the boys to be prompt with their replies.

Thanks!  
Lardo Duan

\----

Dear Ms. Duan,

Eric told me you go by Lardo, but I wanted to check with you personally before addressing you so informally, especially on first contact. Thanks for emailing so quickly. 

Since you should know something about me, you can ask Eric about my mom, and I’ll tell you that Bob Zimmermann, Canadian Hockey Hero ™ is my father. So, I know all about having to navigate the media with private information. I don’t advertise that I’m part of **those** Zimmermanns in publishing circles so as to avoid “trading on my name.” Also, I’m an extremely private person so if you tell me something you don’t want printed, I won’t.

I’m sending Eric a copy of my biography of Ansel Adams for you, so you can see that I am capable of serious writing. It didn’t sell very well – I think like 30 copies worldwide, but I am much prouder of it than I am of _Ask Laurent._

If there is anything further I can do to assure you of my good intentions, I will be glad to do so.

Yours sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann

\----

Oh my god Tater – 

Kent V. Parson, Jr., he of the flowers and gifts, finally materialized in person. He introduced himself via email, complimented me and my writing, and invited me out on a date. I accepted and spent the next three days nervous and a bit twitchy. You know I haven’t been out with anyone since Camilla in grad school. I must have picked out my outfit 40 times.

I finally landed on what to wear about 10 minutes before he came to pick me up. I opened the door feeling pretty great about myself, and when I saw him - I swear my heart actually skipped a beat. He’s dazzling. Honestly Tater, I’ve never seen anyone like him, he’s so pretty. I didn’t think that would be a word I’d ever use for another person. He had an amazing suit that fit him perfectly and brought out his grey eyes. Of course, being American, he’s a more forward than I’m used to, and he has one of those American smiles, all gleaming teeth and good humor, but he’s not … I don’t know, genial, about it. He’s very impressive and is clearly used to ordering people around – but he does it so skillfully that they don’t notice. He’s too sure he’s right to bother being disagreeable. Thank god his hair is fully cowlicked and all over the place. If he was perfectly poised from head to toe, I don’t think I would have stood a chance.

He took me to an amazing restaurant and once were seated and had drinks, I asked him point blank why he had sent me all that stuff without leaving a note or contact information. “To make you interested. If I had written you directly, asking you to meet me, would you have answered?” And I had to say that I probably wouldn’t have. He just kind of chuckled and gestured to say “well there you go then.” I was a little put off to be so transparent, but then he started talking about photography – he knows I wrote a biography of Ansel Adams – and World War II trivia, and before I knew it, I was utterly charmed and it had been 3 hours.

I think I am a little dizzy still.

Love to you all,  
Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent V Parson, Jr makes an appearance, and more of the gang is introduced.
> 
> (this is turning out to be even more fun than I thought it was going to be)
> 
> find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


	3. Chapter Three

Dear Jack,

I’m glad you recognize I am the one true authority and all others bow down in my presence, etc., etc. You have proven yourself worthy for level 3 team backstory. Seriously though, I really appreciate how earnest you were in your email. These dumb boys are important to me and there’s no way I could talk to you about them if I didn’t think you were sincere.

You can absolutely call me Lardo, and in fact I insist upon it. Larissa just feels weird now, it’s been like a billion years at this point. Oh! Eric gave me the book you sent through him today, it’s already amazing!! I started reading it on my lunch break and was almost late coming back for my afternoon shift in the gallery. I don’t know if Bitty told you, but I’m an artist myself and have dabbled in photography before, so I’m super jazzed to finish this. Side note let’s talk more about art once you aren’t on deadline anymore. No one who writes about Adams with such panache isn’t an artist in their own right.

The rest of the boys are so pumped to write to you. When I told them they should email you about their time in college and beyond the response was so wild that Shitty had to bang his hammer for order (admittedly, he needs very little encouragement in that area). I’m 99% sure you will receive at least one email from each of them, and some of it might even be helpful for your article. 

Bitty told you the bare bones of how we set up the _Haus,_ and I’ll let Shitty (who’s emailing you next to me right now) tell you about the Bylaws. Shitty was a year ahead of me, and I was one year ahead of Bitty in college, so we were all relieved when he landed a job on Samwell. It was a little far from Boston, but he was close enough that we could drive up to see him fairly regularly. We were living with Ransom and Holster and a rando at the time. Shitty was halfway through law school and I was working 2 survival jobs while trying to get my art off the ground. We would go to Terrier’s games/kegsters whenever possible to cheer on the guys and mostly to support Bitty. He’d be the last one to admit it, but aside from Chowder, all his closest friends were older than him. We carried on like that for a few years – Shitty graduated, I dropped one of my side jobs – and all was fine. We started visiting Bitty more and more and I realized that we were doing that because we weren’t content with our lives in Boston. We were starting to spend more time on Samwell than in our house. Despite being around friends and my family, something was missing.

It took a few serious conversations both with Shitty and Ransom and Holster, but Shitty and I decided to move to Samwell. There’s a small law practice on Samwell who were looking for some help, so Shitty had a job basically immediately. Bitty had just gotten to own what became _Bitty’s Bakery_ , so I helped him as a cashier/barista and painted a bunch of stuff for his walls. It was obvious once we moved there just how important to the locals Bitty had become. He moved there straight after college and just blossomed. But he’s always had that gift of people around him finding him delightful and irreplaceable. Because we knew Bitty (or more likely because we were featured heavily in Bitty’s stories), Shitty and I were welcomed with opened arms by the islanders and I honestly can’t imagine living anywhere else.

I’ll let the others tell you their stories of getting to Samwell, but once we were all here, it was the next natural step to creating The Haus. Starting off with using _Bitty’s Bakery_ as a pseudo art gallery and meeting place for some of Shitty’s clients, we knew that wasn’t a long-term solution. Once the others came and started using _Bitty’s_ for some of their community projects, it became obvious we needed more space. Dex noticed the unused pavilion and Nursey said we should include some land around it as a community garden, or maybe raised beds since it gets so cold off the coast of Maine. The rest of the set up seems like such a blur now, but all 8 of us contributed to making _The Haus_ a reality. And now it’s the center of Samwell, and the locals can’t believe how they used to live without it.

Definitely email me about photography and art stuff – I was dead serious about that. Let me know how your article goes! 

\- Lardo 

PS: Bitty’s the only one who knows who Alicia Zimmermann is but not Bad Bob. I know he played hockey all through college, but he started in high school and didn’t start watching the NHL till he moved into the hockey haus his sophomore year. The rest of the team on the other hand… 

\---- 

Jack Laurent Zimmerman- 

Was that possibly you I glimpsed in this week’s _Tatler,_ dining with Kent Parson? You both looked dapper as hell, but you might want to move to a bunker before George finds out. 

You can purchase my silence with torrid details. Or Venmo. 

-Thirdy 

\---- 

Thirdy – 

I deny everything. 

\- Jack 

\---- 

JACK ZIMMERMANN YOU ABSOLUTE BEAUT!! 

I can’t believe YOU’RE Bitty’s new pen pal! He’s been so busy at the bakery lately that it had been a while since we’ve seen him outside a work setting when LO AND BEHOLD, he comes to our house typing furiously at his phone asking us to write you for your article. It’s amazing to see how much Bitty has opened up. He came to BU really shy his freshman year, and was actually scared of us a bit after a bad experience with football players back in Georgia. But he learned to trust us and proved himself on the rink and in our hearts. I love that little fucker. 

Bitty said you were asking about The Bylaws and it would be my genuine pleasure to explain. Back in college we had a set of rules laid down by the upperclassmen that governed life on the Terriers. Stuff about how dibs for the haus were passed down, what triggered fines, and most importantly #13 **FUCK THE LAX BROS!!!!** I truly cannot emphasize enough how much the lax bros sucked. All of them were white privileged assholes and at least 4 of them were named Chad. Like seriously, what the hell?! Ours was a mighty feud that I’m sure continues to this day. 

Once we decided to open _The Haus,_ there was no way we weren’t going to carry on the tradition. Our new bylaws are more along the lines of “We shall meet every two weeks to discuss the course of our endeavor” and “Thou shalt not let Nursey near Dex’s power tools” but #13 stands untouched. Lax bros are still the worst. 

One thing that didn’t get written into the Bylaws was the tub juice recipe – a time honored tradition at Terrier Hockey Kegsters that is passed from captain to captain with all due gravitas. It is an oral tradition that dates back to at least the year 2002 (that’s as far back as I’ve managed to trace it so far). Now that we’re all on Samwell and _The Haus_ is open and thriving, I get to make tub juice once more! We have island-wide parties hosted at _The Haus_ which demand tub juice and once a month I sell it at the farmer’s market. Normally, alcohol isn’t allowed to be there, but Johnson swears it cured his halitosis, so I got it classified as medicinal and it’s allowed to pass. (LAWYERED) 

LOVE,  
SHITTY KNIGHT 

Also: Your dad is pretty badass BUT THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR MOM!! WOULD THEY CONSIDER ADOPTING ME??? My biological family is full of bigots and assholes so I’m always on the lookout for more found family. And man, they seem cool as fuck. Also we’re best friends now no take backs. 

\---- 

Dear Bittle, 

Thanks so much for the pie! How did you know I’d like Maple Crusted Apple? I didn’t even know that. I usually have a much better diet than this week as I’ve been eating your pie. The decoration on top was so beautiful, I almost didn’t want to ruin it, but it smelled so good I couldn’t help myself. I did take a lot of pictures of it though. 

River Bullard appeared at my door with your gift 3 days ago. Said he was in Montreal on business and that it was no trouble at all to deliver the pie. He said there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for you after what you did for Hops’ anime cake. Hops (apparently) still cries when he thinks of it. What a nice man, I was sorry he didn’t have time to stop for coffee or to tell me more about Samwell and his time under your captaincy at BU – but he said he’d email me once he was done finalizing the script for the comic he was drawing. 

Due to your efforts, I have gotten (threatening and alarmingly enthusiastic) letters from Lardo and Shitty. (I’m sure you know which was which). Everything they wrote to me about Samwell makes me more curious. So, I have been to the library to educate myself on all things Samwell. Alright, I also went to Guy’s because I have no self-control when it comes to book buying. 

I also wondered if you know of any Samwell authors? I'm interested in stories from islanders themselves since all I can find is basic stats about the island. Strictly speaking, population and local flora and fauna are very informative, but I’m looking for more. 

Thanks again for my pie. It was delicious. 

Sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann 

PS: Consider this rhetorical if you want, but why did Hops cry over an anime cake? 

\---- 

Hey George, 

Where are you? I dropped by your office because I wanted to run an idea by you in person. Are you avoiding me because of Kent Parson?\ 

I have an idea for a new book. It’s a novel about a handsome and lonely author whose spirit is crushed by his domineering editor. Do you think it’d be good? 

Jack 

\---- 

George, 

I was only joking. 

Jack 

\---- 

(Text sent from Jack): George? 

\---- 

Dear George, 

Did you think I wouldn’t notice you were gone? After 2 emails and a text – that’s right I know how to text – went unanswered, I went back to Falconers where I met your new secretary, who told me you were out of town. Very helpful. When pressed she told me you had gone to Australia, on a quest to find more authors. 

Your secretary doesn’t fool me and neither do you. You flew there to hang out with your wife. Alright, I know you’re probably also keeping an eye out for fresh authorial faces, but that certainly wasn’t your primary objective. I know you miss her when she’s travelling for work. Tell her I said hello. 

I know you warned me about Kent Parson, but we’ve now met. All right, we’ve done more than meet. We’ve gone out to dinner a lot and hiking a couple times. Don’t worry though, he hasn’t mentioned _Aces_ except in passing, and hasn’t once tried to lure me to Las Vegas. We talk about more intellectual things. He’s not the typical Vegas playboy; he’s an expert on Wilkie Collins, of all things. Did you know that Wilkie Collins maintained two separate households with two separate mistresses and two sets of children? The scheduling must have been a nightmare, no wonder he took laudanum. 

I do think you would like Kent if you knew him better, and you may have to. But my heart and writing hand belong to _Falconers._

The article for the _Times_ has turned into a fantastic time for me – now and in the future. I have made a group of new friends from Samwell Island, which is off the coast of Maine. They started a community center there after playing college hockey at BU. Isn’t that amazing? If your wife needs distracting, I’ll write you a really long email about how that came about. If not, I’ll tell you when you come home (when is that?) 

Sincerely,  
Jack 

\----- 

Tater, 

She went to Australia, not the moon, there’s no need to worry. She’ll still answer emails, it just might take a little longer. She went to “find more authors” but we both know she’s there to visit Mel. So, carry on writing, I want to read the next one in your series soon. 

It’s a little liberating having her be so far away, she was a little overbearing about Kent. I can date who I want without it being a declaration of a career change. I know she doesn’t like him – I think she said he was aggressive and unscrupulous last time I saw her – but it was getting old and I already have parents, thanks. I’m a grown man, I can have dinner with whomever I want. 

When not dodging George in public, I’ve been having the most wonderful time. The whole world seems a little brighter when I’m with Kent, especially after the darkness that was the pandemic at its height. Kent takes me out almost every night – if we aren’t going to a party (it’s usually a party, even though I don’t drink much anymore), we’re off to the movies or the theater, or an art gallery. He says he’s trying to get me out of the house, especially since I usually work from home. It’s sweet of him. 

Have you noticed that there are some people, Americans especially, who seem totally untouched by the pandemic? I don’t mean that he was anti-mask or didn’t quarantine, but that he hasn’t sunk under it. It’s strange being with someone like that as my immediate circle consists of those still very cautious. 

Is Poots too old for a jack-in-the-box? I saw a truly terrifying one based on my dad in a store the other day. It pops out with a horrible look on his face and a hockey stick in one hand, looking like he’s about to drop his gloves. Poots would love it, after he gets over the first shock. 

Love to you and Snowy,  
Jack 

\---- 

Dear Shitty, 

I suspect you know how ridiculous I felt writing that. 

Your bylaws sound incredible and I might have felt less anxious about hockey in Juniors if my team had had those. Or if we had been a closer group of friends like you Terriers seem to be. 

I can absolutely confirm that Chad’s are the worst. I just ran into a reporter last month by that name who was just the worst person I’ve ever met. My editor ran an article in a rival paper that called him and all journalists like him villains of the highest order. 

Your tub juice sounds dangerous and I can tell I’d feel drunk for a week were I to consume any. Thank god private citizens can’t mail alcohol across the Canadian border or I’d worry you’d send me some and I’d be knocked out by the fumes. (That is not a challenge, by the way.) 

Ha ha. It seems like the more American/Samwell thing to do is breeze right past my dad, Canadian Hockey God™, to focus on my mom. Here in Montreal, I can’t get away from his legacy – at least I’m not trying to play hockey anymore. I can’t imagine being in the NHL and the pressure that would have been directed my way. Writing is much more anonymous and thus is my preferred situation. Honestly, my parents probably would adopt you sight unseen. They’re always glad when I make a friend and it’s been a few years since I’ve had new ones. Thanks to you and your team, I feel like a whole new person some days. 

Sincerely,  
Jack 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the omgcp hivemind for bully/hops and the fandom in general for most of these headcannons
> 
> find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


	4. Chapter Four

Dear Jack Zimmermann,

My name is Will Poindexter, and I almost didn’t send this email – how could anyone not on Samwell ever really get what we’ve managed to do here? But, Lardo said she trusted you with our story and you sent Bitty a recipe without ever meeting him so here you go and I hope it helps with your story.

It’s probably best to say I didn’t really feel like part of the team at first. Growing up much poorer than the rest of them and hardcore closeted meant I didn’t know how to reach out, and before BU I never had close friends. (Can you tell I’ve had Therapy™ about it?) It certainly didn’t help that in high school I started working on my uncle’s lobster fishing boat and always smelled like it – I was always a prime target for bullies. It got a little better when I got a growth spurt and more than decent at hockey, but by then the habits had set in. I knew I had to get out of my hometown as soon as I could and, thanks to hockey, I got into BU.

I won’t bore you with all the nitty gritty details, but Bitty and my fellow freshman Nursey and Chowder basically got me to be the person I am today. I knew vaguely that I had a lot to unlearn, but didn’t realize the extent of it until I was confronted with the direct result of all my internalized shit. But they were patient with me; I fixed the first haus’ oven and actually got to know Bitty. It seems so obvious now, but at the time it was a revelation to meet someone so open about their sexuality and someone so unabashedly themselves. I still wasn’t sure of my welcome, but then he made me learn how to make pie crust, just because he wanted to keep hanging out with me. 

I fought with Nursey practically every day, leaving Chowder to play peacemaker between us. Not fair to either of them, but… Once I was closer with Bitty that opened the floodgates to me figuring out my problematic shit, especially with race and privilege. Nursey, Chowder and I were inseparable from that point on, Nursey and I even sharing the attic space together once Holster and Ransom graduated. Nursey and I still bicker every day, but it’s not malicious anymore, it’s just how we communicate. We actually, finally, amazingly, got together pretty much right after he moved to Samwell and I’ve never been happier.

After college I did end up back in my hometown on the Maine mainland. I was working as a coder remotely and still fixing stuff around town since everyone knew “little Will Poindexter” was good with a wrench. Thank god Bitty was so close, that saved me from regressing too far. I spent so many weekends driving up to the port and taking the ferry over. I would help Bitty fix stuff in his apartment or be an extra set of hands in the bakery when they got a big order in. I was there so often we was telling me that the locals asked about me on weekends I _didn’t_ make it over there. Once Lardo and Shitty moved there, I realized there wasn’t any reason I couldn’t do the same, plus I didn’t even have to change my driver’s license. 

So, I told my parents I was leaving town to live on Samwell and I left 4 days later. I kept my coding job for a little bit to help cover expenses but then decided to be a mechanic and general repair man full time instead. I like working with my hands and the old mechanic, Johnson Sr., was looking for someone to help out, maybe take over when he dies. Johnson is a pretty weird dude, but I like working for his dad. Very philosophical, but I suppose Johnson had to get it from somewhere.

When those of us on the island realized that what we wanted to do was create a shared community space, I immediately thought of the old pavilion. I drew up plans that night and I think we started hiring contractors 2 days later, deed freshly signed.

Bitty just texted me that Betsy’s giving a death rattle, so I’ll have to cut this email short, but if you need more specifics about _The Haus_ for your article let me know. 

Sincerely,  
Will Poindexter

\----

 _(Text chain):_  
Kent: I appropriated my art critic’s opera tickets. 8PM. Come with? 

Jack: 8PM, tonight? 

Kent: Yes!

Jack: That should work for me. I feel bad for your critic though, I know the tickets were going fast. 

Kent: There’s always standby tickets XD I’ll pick you up 7! xxx

\----

Dear Will,

Thanks so much for deciding to write to me about your time at BU. I know a little bit about not really fitting in with my peers, so some of the stuff you said really hit home. I’ve been called a robot more times than I want to admit. But that’s because I spent so long hiding my emotions that weren’t about hockey, I didn’t really have time to figure out how I felt about the world around me. (Can you tell I have also had Therapy™ ???) And once I quit hockey and got on top of my anxiety meds there were times that I wished I’d never started playing at all so that I wouldn’t have spiraled so badly. But that’s like wishing I were someone else. There’s no subtracting it. 

I was basically on autopilot all through college, knowing I needed a degree in something, but not knowing what. Once I met Alexei Mashkov, it finally clicked that I wanted to be a writer and things started coming together for me. Finding my agent, George helped me more than I can say to put to rest some of my own problematic shit. So, I’m glad that you found your people, especially Nursey and Bitty.

I don’t want to inundate you with questions, but I have a few more, if you’re up for it. Can you talk more about deciding to create what would become _The Haus_ in the first place? How did you all realize that what you wanted was possible? How long has The Haus been open? How did you guys do during the pandemic, especially when your whole mission statement seems to be about bringing people together?

Thanks for your email, and I hope you write again.

Sincerely,  
Jack Zimmermann

PS: Is Betsy…a pet? It just seems like you should be more concerned about a death rattle.

\----

Zimmermann –

I’m dashing this off between patients at work so sorry if this is rushed. But I figure you’ll hear from all of us soon enough and can get more specifics from someone with a less hectic schedule.

At first, I didn’t want to move to Samwell. I was finally out of med school and residency, and had a good job at a hospital in Boston. I was stable, and as Holster likes to say, my coral reef was well balanced.

Shitty and Lardo had just moved out to go to Samwell, so Holster and I moved into our own apartment. We were both working all the time and barely saw each other more than waking up and going to bed. But we were happy and my job at least, was fulfilling and everything I wanted.

On a rare weekend off, we went over to Samwell to visit Bits, Shitty, Lardo, and a newly moved Dex. Hanging out with them all at Bitty’s old hole in the wall bakery and seeing how happy they all were made me realize how much I had come to be going through the motions of my life without really living it.

We got back to our apartment that Sunday and Holster and I both knew. A couple of crying breakdowns later, Holtzy and I had an action plan to move onto Samwell. Holster liked what he did but could work remotely, and I had noticed that Samwell was looking for a pediatrician. So, we moved and I joined Samwell Family Practice. The hours were much better and Holster and I were much more relaxed and actually had date nights again. Holster sometimes works for Bitty when he gets a huge rush in, like all of us do. While I don’t officially work at _The Haus_ proper, I volunteer to be one of the on-call medics during the hockey season.

Holster and I are much happier now that we are on the island and there is no way we would have been if it wasn’t for Bitty in the first place. We owe that little dude a lot, so writing this email is the least I could do.

\- Ransom

PS: I just talked to Dex and he said you know **ALEXEI MASHKOV????????** HE’S MY FAVORITE AUTHOR (no offense) I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST. **KNOW HIM.**

\----

Dear Jack,

HAHHHAHAAA DON’T WORRY BETSY IS WHAT BITTY NAMED THE LATEST OVEN. I got her working again, but he’s going to have to replace her before the year’s out, I think.

Thanks for your email, it was kind of you to tell me such personal stuff. I’ll answer your questions as best I can.

I know that the others have talked to you about our old hockey haus at BU. By all accounts, before Bitty got there, it was pretty much just a place for some of the team to sleep and store their stuff between classes. Once Bitty got to the team he apparently started baking all the time. According to Shitty, Bitty spent more time in the hockey haus than his own dorm. Johnson said that it was “important for the narrative” for him to give Bitty his dibs. I don’t really know what that means – typical Johnson though. As soon as he moved in, he made that house a haus; put up curtains, cleaned the kitchen, and organized the laundry room so it was navigable, etc.

I found out over many a pie baking session that Bitty’s home life wasn’t the best and had had a rough go of it in high school down in Georgia. So, maybe it was a coping mechanism, but it was Bitty’s mission to make his space both safe and homey. And it worked. My senior year after he graduated, we were all scrambling to keep the atmosphere that had seemed so effortless in the past. We got close I think, me and Nursey and Chowder, at maintaining that atmosphere, or at least our version of it. But I never really felt like that until I moved to Samwell.

It was such a relief to see the other guys all the time again, I had realized how isolated I had made myself back in Bar Harbor but I didn’t realize how much until the stress of it went away. Bitty’s Bakery was a central location for all of us currently on island, but it was a really small space, and we could only really fit to hang out if we were on the patio – not entirely feasible in winter. We tried circulating who was hosting, but none of us really had a big enough space, and we didn’t want to actually take over the bar every night – none of us were 20 anymore after all.

Nursey had been making noise about wanting a garden, but had nowhere to set up. Most of us wanted to play hockey with each other again; Bitty was looking to expand the bakery; Lardo wanted a gallery space. We all just kind of realized that we could actually just do that. Shitty’s family are assholes all around, but he is kind of loaded because of that and was willing to put a down payment somewhere on our behalf. I had noticed the old pavilion near the mechanic shop before, but it took Johnson Sr. telling me about how there used to be a pond next to it for me to get the idea. So, I proposed that as the location, with the ice rink next door over the old pond. I figured we could make it a really neat indoor/outdoor space and showed the guys my ideas. 

We finished building it a year later, and have been open for 5 years now. So, we were firmly established when the pandemic hit, but I know we were lucky as hell to be living on an island that was happy to quarantine and take all the safety precautions seriously. Our pandemic wasn’t nearly as catastrophic or as long as most of the world. We still had to be socially distant for the better part of 6 months though. After some stumbling blocks, Chowder and I managed to code a successful scheduling and delivery platform for the islanders to use. They could order from The Haus Kitchen or schedule a time to tend the garden or flag whatever service they needed from one site. Holster, Nursey, Lardo, Whiskey and I did the deliveries while the others had to do their jobs from home (or from Bitty’s kitchen). 

Sincerely,  
Dex

PS: It worked out for us, but it was just a fluke that Whiskey was there at all. Connor Whisk was the only one in my tenure who wanted to go pro – and he was good enough to do so. He just happened to be visiting in March when the season was cancelled and the lockdown orders came. I think he would have gone crazy by himself if he’d been at home. He was able to keep in shape on our rink and helped out wherever he could safely. Even though he doesn’t live here full time and has no plans to, the top line center for the Golden Knights is an honorary islander. I truly don’t think that the locals even register him as famous anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no bitty in this chapter but the length was getting ridiculous - he's all over the next chapter though!  
> Dex is from the Maine mainland. The Maineland if you will. okay that's all.
> 
> find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


	5. Chapter Five

Dear Jack,

I’m so glad you liked the pie, I figured I was pretty safe with apples because everybody likes apples. And the maple syrup seemed like a no-brainer for my favorite Canadian (don’t tell Ransom).

Isn’t Bully just the sweetest? I don’t know much about anime, but I can replicate almost anything in baked good form if I have a reference photo. So, at the time of baking I didn’t know this, but it was Bully’s first birthday not at home with this family. He has a summer birthday, so he’d always been off of school and even after he moved out, would use his vacation time to go home and see his family. Of course, during the pandemic, he couldn’t go home. Samwell might have been relatively safe, being an island and all that, but the rest of the country certainly wasn’t, as I’m sure you know. But all I knew was that Hops’ birthday was coming up and Bully wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. So I made the cake and we had a virtual hangout for him. And when he opened the box the poor guy just burst into tears.

I’ve been up late the last week or so working out a big catering order on the Maineland that got delivered yesterday and managed to give myself a cold. Shitty keeps trying to say that a new version of tub juice would cure it. I told him I wouldn’t put that in my body even if pigs flew. Johnson can say whatever he wants, but there’s no need for anything called “Devil’s Suck” to be in a real human person. No sir.

Oh! I can’t believe I almost forgot, Shitty and Lardo came over for dinner last night and ASKED ME TO BE GODFATHER TO LITTLE KIT!!!! 🥺 Lardo’s due in like a week I think now, it’s so exciting!! Do you know anything about children? I was an only child and Kit will be the first kid I’ll be around regularly. I know she’s been pregnant for almost 9 months but I’m still floored that they’re gonna be PARENTS. Taking care of literal human child. Wow.

I meant to learn more about children when Lardo first told me she was pregnant, but, true to form I put it off and put it off and now here we are. Even my senior thesis only got done in the two weeks before it was due – and only because those dang juniors rallied the team to ban me from baking. Dex unwired the oven and Chowder and Nursey made sure the dorm kitchens wouldn’t let me in!!! (I mean in retrospect it was a good call, I can say with certainty that I would have done it the night before if they hadn’t done something.)

I like hearing from you, Jack. I just feel like my life is too boring to write about most of the time. (Obviously today is a little bit of an exception.) Like oh I was baking, blah blah blah Haus meeting, yadda yadda more baking. All that to say, it’s good to have a prompt in the form of your rhetorical questions.

Warmly,  
Bitty

\-----

_(Text Chain):_  
George: So. My trip home will be delayed. 😂😂😂  
George: I maybe fell off a horse showing off for Mel and broke my leg. 

Jack: Oh god.

George: Mel’s fussing over me while I have the cast on for a few weeks.

Jack: I am so sorry.  
Jack: Which leg?

George: Don’t worry it’s other one.  
George: There’s not much pain.

Jack: So glad it wasn’t the one I broke.  
Jack: Can I send anything to help with your recovery?  
Jack: Books, music, my life’s blood??

George: No, nope, DEFINITELY NOT!  
George: Just keep sending those long entertaining emails.  
George: HI JACK <3 MEL

\----

Tater,

I only got a few texts, so you may have more information through Snowy as an in-law.

Of course you shouldn’t go down there! Traveling that far with Poots would be ridiculous, plus Snowy would have to take time off. I know you can write from anywhere, but he’s busy with coaching. Second of all, she’s a terrible patient, better Mel than you. Lastly, she’s been working non-stop lately to distract herself while Mel was in Australia. And you know the only way she’ll let herself take a vacation is if she’s on bed rest. Even then it’ll be a stretch.

I’m certain she’d rather us both be writing. To that effect, I have a tiny, infant of an idea. So fragile I’m not going to describe it, even to you. Like George’s leg, I’ll coddle it and nurse it, and wait till its stronger before putting weight on it.

On that subject. Your questions about Kent Parson are delicate, subtle, and very much like being checked into the boards by YOU. Am I in love with him? What kind of question is that? When you started talking about Snowy all the time, did I come right out and ask you if you loved him? No, I did not. The first rule of snooping is to come at it sideways. I asked you what his favorite animal was, and let your rambling about ducks give me all the answer I needed. I don’t know what Kent’s favorite animal is, but I doubt it is a _duck._

Would you like some suggestions? You could ask his favorite author (Hemingway), or his favorite color (blue). Is he a good dancer? (No idea, I haven’t let him take me dancing anywhere since I have at least 3 left feet). Does he have siblings? (No, only child to a single mom.)

Now that I’ve done all your work for you, perhaps you can answer your own question, because I cannot. I feel all twisted up around Kent, which might be love, but might not. It certainly isn’t restful. I’m a little bit dreading tonight, for instance. Another dinner party full of brilliant people saying brilliant things. I’d rather curl up on my sofa and watch a documentary, but alas I have to go put on a suit. Love aside, Kent is a strain on my normal wardrobe.

Try not to fret about George, she’ll be on her feet in no time.

-Jack

\----

Bittle,

I got great emails from Dex and Ransom the other day. Between all of you guys, my article is practically writing itself.

That’s so exciting that you’re going to be godfather! I’m sure you’ll do a great job. If nothing else they’ll be learning marketable skills from you, eh? (Do Shitty and Lardo still need anything for the baby? I’d like to send something useful, even if it gets there after Kit is born.)

The only child I know is my best friend Tater’s kid, Daniel. We all call him Poots though. He was apparently a really gassy baby and the nickname from his foster mom stuck with us. Every time I see him, which is less than I’d like, admittedly, I’m shocked all over again by how much he’s changed. It seems like just yesterday he was barely talking, and now he just jabbers on all day long about the weirdest of topics. It was mongooses last time I was there.

It’s probably a good call not to drink the “Devil’s Suck,” I probably would have told him the same thing. Other than possibly trying to poison you, your friends sound like they really have your back. It seems like it took a lot of coordination and teamwork to help you get your thesis done like that. It says a lot about how close you are to each other that they would do that for you.

Glad your baking is back down to normal levels of work after your delivery. Everyone deserves a bit of a break after a hard push like that. I don’t think your life is boring at all. You and your friends are consistently entertaining to me, especially since most of my job is to sit at this desk and type all day.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\-----

What’s up Zimmermann?

I wasn’t going to write you because Ransom already wrote you but then Lardo threatened me with bodily harm and Bitty said no pies until I wrote you so, here we are.

Ummm, okay. I know people have talked about the effect Bitty had on the college haus, but I don’t think people have really talked about the effect Bitty had on the rink. When he came in as a freshman he had a fear of checking coming from only being on a co-ed no check team in high school. Shitty, Ransom, and I worked with him outside of normal practice time to get him more comfortable with both taking and giving checks. But honestly, Bitty is so fast on the ice it almost didn’t matter. He was the fastest on our team and his figure skating background only gave him more maneuverability on the ice. If we didn’t know that other teams were targeting him for being relatively short, we might not have even needed checking practice. We’d been a pretty solid team before he got there, but almost as soon as he joined the older guys could tell that something had changed. We made it to frozen four every year after he started, and they won the year he was captain. Before that we had a pretty spotty record in the playoffs. 

It was the most gratifying thing watching Bitty get more confident both on and off the rink. It was after checking practice one day when he came out to me and Ransom. We were trying to set him up with a date for Winter Screw and going through girls we thought he’d like when he just was like “stop stop stop. Adam. Justin. (first names yikes!) I’m gay fellas.” A short pause and then Rans and I were just like great! A chance to use our spreadsheet of dudes for once! And he just looked so relieved and happy that we picked him up in a hug and ran back to the haus for him to make a pie while we looked for his perfect date. (Okay so we didn’t do a great job that year, his date ended up getting super drunk and threw up on Bitty’s shoes.)

ANYWAYS.

Bitty made that haus a home, and we probably wouldn’t have ever thought to make The Haus on Samwell if it wasn’t for him. His pies are the work of a god and I would die for him no question.

My only beef: YOU JUST HAD TO KNOW MASHKOV DIDN’T YOU. RANSOM WON’T SHUT UP ABOUT IT. IT WAS BAD ENOUGH LISTENING TO THE FANBOY STUFF BEFORE.

Adam Birkholtz, CPA  
Samwell Accounting  
214 Main Street  
Samwell Island, Maine  
www.samwellaccounting.com

\----

Dear George (and Mel),

I forwarded you some of the emails I’ve gotten from the crew on Samwell, I don’t think I could have done an adequate job of describing what they are like. Quite separate from my interest in their college hockey days, I’ve grown fond of all of them. Lardo is so competent and poised she could be you, George, Shitty is my new best friend, Bitty sent me a Maple Crusted Apple Pie so, naturally, I want to marry him, Dex seems like someone out of time he’s got so many skillsets, and Ransom and Holster are the quintessential frat boys that have grown up just enough to seem respectable (in a good way). It seems like I’m half living there with them, I’m so invested in the island. I’m writing with one ear listening for the noise my email makes. This must be how people felt waiting for the next _David Copperfield_ installment as it came off the press.

I know you’ll enjoy the letters for their own sake, but would you be interested in more? Do you think there’s a book here somewhere? About life on Samwell or it’s history or something? No need to spare my feelings, I’ll keep forwarding Samwell content whether or not you agree.

Can’t wait for an update on what you two are up to Down Under, so write back when you can.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Dear Jack,

Sorry for the delay in response to your email, but LARDO HAD THE BABY!!!! Little Christina (Kit) Duan is healthy and happy and both parents (ahhhhh!!!!) are doing well. [I attached what we’ve already given them in a separate document – also a picture]

Poor little Daniel to be saddled with such a nickname! I’ve known Kit 3 days and I’m not her parent but I already know that if anyone called her something mean I’d poison their pie. Hopefully soon people will be content calling him Danny or something. I do think its charming that he is obsessed with mongooses. That’s really adorable.

The team motto in college was “got your back,” so I’m glad that our actions back then live up to that standard. It was our way of saying we loved each other I think, and the coaches and upper classmen really made sure that the younger guys felt supported and welcome every single day. I hated them at the time for cutting off my oven access, but I knew they had my best interests at heart. But I knew that before. 

Those boys had me on rotating concussion watch after the season my freshman year. I had to skate pretty close to this big goon during a last effort in a playoff game. Now, checking practice with the Unholy Trio had helped a lot, but I wasn’t quite steady when they proposed the plan. Well we scored, but as the goal horn rang out I got checked so hard I was in the air and bounced on the ice and my helmet came off. Next thing I remember I was in the trainers room about to be moved to the hospital – the whole nine yards. But there was always someone in the room with me, and Johnson stayed with his girlfriend so that I could stay in the haus once I was released from the hospital. Seems like I wasn’t ever alone again that semester, there was always at least one hockey player glued to my side. And they made sure to check up on me over the summer, too.

From what you’ve said over the past few months, George and Tater and Snowy have been that good support for you as well. And your parents, obviously. Lord, the boys chirped me to hell and back when they found out I didn’t realize your dad was Bad Bob. And that I didn’t know who Bad Bob was. (They have since corrected this gap in my knowledge) They haven’t gotten to make fun of me for something like that since college. Those heathens, don’t they know Alicia is where it’s at??? Bless their hearts.

Hope your day is going well! I’m off to experiment more with maple syrup recipes for fall.

Warmly,  
Bitty

\-----

Dear Lardo,

Congratulations! Bittle sent me a picture of Kit, she is as beautiful as her mom and adorable. How is it going so far? Managed to sleep more than 4 hours in a row yet?

The sun is out for the first time in months here, and if I stand at the window I can see kids playing in the park nearby. I just have to avert my eyes from the parking lot where huge piles of iced over snow still sit and I can pretend that its summer for a minute.

I heard from Bittle the other day about the concussion he got freshman year after a bad check. There always seems to be more bullies, doesn’t there? I can’t imagine how scary that must have been for you all to watch as Bittle hit the ice. I’m pretty sure my mom was a little relieved when I gave up hockey because at least I wouldn’t be getting checked anymore. I’m glad Bittle had all of you guys to help take care of him back then.

Spring is nearly here, finally. I’m almost warm if I stand in this little puddle of sunlight in my apartment. It’s enough to convince me that even though I’ll need to put on more layers, it’s a good time to go outside and take photos of the day. See if I can’t capture some of the contentedness I’m feeling on film.

Sincerely,  
Jack

PS: Is there some sort of subscription I can do to get pictures of Kit regularly? Seriously, she’s so adorable. You and Shitty should be proud.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, holster did email jack from his work email. that's just the kind of person he is.
> 
> in my head, George is so competitive that she and jack can't go running together anymore - the last time they did was when she broke the other leg
> 
> in other meta news: the first half of this is completely outlined and I even know the shape of the second half!
> 
> find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


	6. Chapter Six

Jack –

You’re being elusive and I don’t like it. I don’t want to see the play with someone else – I want to go with you. IN FACT. I don’t actually care about the play. I’m only trying to get you out of your damn apartment. Dinner? Tea? Cocktails? Sailing? Hot air balloon? You choose, and I’ll obey. I’m rarely so docile – don’t throw away this opportunity to improve my character.

Yours,  
Kent

\----

Dear Kent,

Want to come to the McCord Museum with me? I have an appointment at 2 PM for the archives. We could look at the photography exhibits after.

Yours,  
Jack

\----

_(Text chain):_

Kent: To hell with the museum. And to hell with the photography exhibit.  
Kent: Come have lunch with me.

Jack: You call that docile?

Kent: To hell with docile.

\----

Hey Jack,

Dex is getting an upswing in business right now as people make sure their boats are good while the weather gets warmer, plus with things thawing there’s surprise leaks everywhere, so I’ll be answering some of your follow ups.

Did having an out captain effect things on the ice in college? Absolutely. First of all, I know that our team was the most relaxed and welcoming I had ever been on; a lot of that was Bitty’s doing, although the upperclassmen already had established a decent culture. We were family off the ice and I think that made us more cohesive as a team. Unfortunately, there’s always assholes. Dex and I were a defense pair together, but we weren’t the starting pair till Holster and Ransom graduated. I’m not sure we realized just how much Bitty was being targeted. There’s always chirping on the ice, but it was 90% about his height. Once he was made captain, however, the level of hard checks and homophobic chirping increased dramatically for him. Dex and I noticed right away the difference from one season to the next. We did our utmost to run interference for him, and I know the rest of the team did what they could as well.

Bitty was an amazing captain, and even before it was official, he was a leader both on and off the ice. He’s actually one major reason that Dex and I got our heads out of our asses and stopped fighting all the time. Neither of us were taking the time to listen to each other, and neither of us were willing to compromise on anything. Chowder did his best to mediate, but I know we drove him up the wall. It just didn’t seem like Dex would ever get that being the child of affluence didn’t, and couldn’t ever, negate my being black. I know I wasn’t as fair as I could be about his growing up the way he did. (I mean he used to have a Republican sticker on his laptop for shit’s sake.) So, you’ve got Chowder tearing his hair out, Dex repressing too much and then exploding, and me trying to rise above it and managing to be even pettier than I would have been had I reacted organically.

But Bitty worked actual miracles our second semester. He roped me and Dex in to help him with a big team dinner toward the end of the season. I think it was right after midterms to celebrate. (Also, Bitty rarely needs an excuse to feed people.) Through sheer force of will and a steady stream of southern drawl, he coaxed us to work together and actually talk to each other for once. He set us to making phyllo dough while he did most of the other prep work. Dex had made the recipe with Bitty before and I had seen Great British Bake Off and there were no knives involved so it was a relatively safe endeavor. Between the measuring and mixing and kneading and stretching of it, Bitty got us talking about our childhoods and families and some food traditions. Before I knew it, the dough was ready and I had found out more about Dex in those couple hours than I had the rest of the year combined.

It was a real turning point for us, and if Bitty hadn’t engineered that situation, I don’t know that we ever would have become actual best friends instead of just sharing custody of Chowder. Dex and I certainly wouldn’t have been dating without that foundation. Bits is hands down one of the best people I know; our team and our lives would have been much poorer without him.

I can’t wait to read this whole series in the _Times_ but especially your article, obviously. It’ll be good for my students to see some long-form journalism that isn’t a celebrity profile. (I’m an English teacher at the high school teaching AP English and poetry and I am an advisor for the school paper.)

I was talking to Shitty earlier today and he says you should come visit us on Samwell. I agree! All of us would love to meet you in person and also you should meet little Kit for yourself.

\- Nursey

\----

Mr. Zimmermann:

I was told by Tango that you were writing an article for the _Times_ featuring our BU Terriers team when Bittle was captain. 

Yes, I was on the team that won the Frozen Four that year. Winning was an amazing feeling. And while our team was fantastic and cohesive on the ice, I always felt more apart from everyone except Tango and sometimes Dex. I was often given the side-eye for being friends with some of the guys on the lacrosse team, and would occasionally hang out with them instead. To me, it always felt like the older guys were trying too hard to be my friend. I just wanted to play hockey. Also, pie is not my favorite. Like, it’s fine, but I was trying to get into the NHL. It’s hard enough without all the extra sugar all over the place.

Eric Bittle is a good player and a great captain on the ice, but our personalities clashed. I’m much more of a private person, I never felt like anyone needed to know anything about my personal life. While it worked for Bittle to be out and proud, I never wanted that kind of attention on myself. A select few friends unlocked my backstory and that’s how I liked it.

I don’t think we would have been nearly as interesting or “inspiring” had we lost the Frozen Four that year. We can preach about inclusivity and You Can Play all we want, but history is written by the victors. We won, so the narrative got to be this huge positive thing for hockey. If we’d lost, I seriously doubt if there’d be any out NHL players. 

I know I wouldn’t have come out.

Sincerely,  
Connor Whisk

\----

JACK I’M CRYING THIS STUFFED HOCKEY PUCK IS SO CUTE

I also adore the blanket, it’s a beautiful color and just the softest thing I’ve ever held. If it was bigger I’d be sorely tempted to just keep it for myself.

Thanks for your last email as well. I was so exhausted – it was so nice to read such a calm and hopeful letter.

Hoping you’re well,  
Lardo

\----

Dearest Darling Jackabelle –

I figured it out. Your book should be on the history of Samwell Island. I’m no writer but maybe I’ll start drafting a book anyway and lure you here with my awful prose and questionable grammar. Pretty sure it would be your duty as a published author to prevent my writing from being looked on by the unsuspecting and unprepared public. But then you would be here!

Kit is the most gorgeous baby in the history of babies, by the way. You definitely have to meet her.

Shitty Knight, Esquire

\----

Hey Bittle –

How goes being a godfather? I’m sure you’re an awesome one so far, and at least Kit isn’t mobile yet, eh? Did you bake her something only to realize she can’t have solid food yet? Enquiring minds want to know. (In all seriousness, please keep the pictures coming she is so adorable.)

A piece of advice: maybe don’t put your poisoning via pie plans in writing. You always want to have that plausible deniability, right? Ha ha. 

I’m so glad your team was there to help when you got the concussion. I was lucky during juniors that I never got a concussion, but I’m pretty sure my parents were tense the whole time I played, just waiting for a bad injury. It would have helped them relax a bit, I think, if they knew I had a team like yours around me. I appreciate George, Tater, and Snowy so much more than I would have pre-overdose, that’s for sure. They are my family just as much as my parents, I’m so lucky to have them.

Oh! Guy found the cookbook for you. He said to tell you he emailed you the invoice, but that he decided to just send it directly to you. He said that someone that dedicated to old recipes shouldn’t have to wait, but I think he’s just angling for more baked goods. Those cookies you sent him were phenomenal. I only sampled them because I was once again powerless in the face of no deadline and a sunny afternoon to kill. Plus, I bought a book about Charles Lamb because I have nothing to read if you don’t count the 15 books on my bedside table or the 5 advance reader copies that came in the mail last week. Practically a desert of words over here, how could I not get a book?

Best Wishes,  
Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kent plot intensifies*
> 
> come find me @ cricketnationrise on tumblr


	7. Chapter Seven

George –

I’m as tender-hearted as the next person, but my god, if you don’t come home soon _Falconers_ is going to fall apart. Marty isn’t cut out for the decision making; he’s cut out for handing over large amounts of cash and letting you do the work! He was in the office today and someone asked him to approve a jacket and he had to go sit down for an hour. Please please please come back. No one manages these dumb men (myself fully included by the way) better than you.

If you need further incentive to fly home, I saw Jack and Kent Parson looking very cozy at dinner the other night. Their table was in a more private area, but even from my table across the room, I could see all the signs of romance – lots of whispering and Jack blushing. Naturally, I considered it my duty to pry, so I stopped by their table to say hello to Jack. He seemed happy to see me and invited me to join them after introducing me to Kent, but it was clear from the frosty smirk on Kent’s face that he didn’t want his dinner intruded on, so I retreated. He’s not a man to cross, not with that cold smile. And it would break my mom’s heart if my body was found bobbing in the St. Lawrence.

In other words, get on a plane, book a ship, borrow a canoe. But get home soon. We all miss you.

-Thirdy

\----

Dear George (and Mel),

So, I’ve been researching Samwell, and Bittle helped me find this old travel guide. It’s part of a series that was self-published in the 1920’s and 1930’s. And all you have to do is open to any page to find out WHY it was self-published. The prose is so flowery and it’s interspersed with his own poetry that it is almost unreadable and contains very little actually helpful travel information. It’s a good thing he had a partner who seems to be part historian and part minder for the author. Her contributions are factual but completely unflattering to the people and their history. She keeps complaining about how Samwell is almost its own country for all its part of the state of Maine. 

The story goes that after some wacky negotiation when Maine was deciding to sign the Constitution, Samwell is basically a tiny nation that “agrees” to be part of the United States and Maine, but there’s a provision which allows them to withdraw by a 2/3 majority vote of their local government. Apparently, the state government at the time said that those who didn’t want to be part of the Union can move to this tiny island and you can vote yourselves out. Only once they all got there, they realized that they didn’t want to deal with the paperwork and as long as Maine and the US weren’t hurting their economy or people, they’d just stay part of it. Isn’t that wild? It’s exactly the kind of information I was looking for beyond like, the local wildlife and average rainfall, and I never would have found it without Bittle’s help.

One, or better yet, both of you write to me soon. I want to hear all about how both the patient and the nurse are doing. When are you coming home George? I feel like you’ve had time to grow a whole new leg.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Hey Jack,

Being a godfather is amazing! I know its cliché but she’s just so TINY and CUTE I can’t stand it. And I didn’t baker HER anything. Chirp, chirp, chirp, Mr. Zimmermann. I did make Lardo her favorite pie because she just birthed a whole human person all by herself and if that doesn’t necessitate a pie, I don’t know what does. (I am, of course, already working on small child friendly recipes.) 

Also, the cookbook did come, finally! I’ve already tried some of the recipes – too impatient not to. Now I’m going through it recipe by recipe. They’re all so delicious I think I’m going to take over my own menu for a week or two so I can make everything. Also to justify the amount of different maple syrup I want to try/use for these.

It’s sometimes overwhelming here on Samwell. It’s such a small island, and since I’ve been here since I graduated, I know literally everyone here. And they know me. Or, at least they know Bitty the Baker, co-founder of _The Haus._ There are some days that I wished I lived in a bigger city, at least then I could maintain some sense of anonymity. Do you know what I mean? Occasionally, I just want a day where I could walk through town and no one would stop me or talk to me and I could just go about my business. Some days I just want to get lost in a crowd. 

Lord, I’m being such a Debbie downer. There’s no place like Samwell. I do love it here, you   
know, most of the time. And I wouldn’t trade my friends for anything. 

I’m not gonna chirp you for how many books you have on your nightstand, lord knows how many pie plates I personally own. The Terrier crew here certainly never let me forget it, even the guys who don’t live on Samwell. If nothing else, I’m glad going to Guy’s let you try my cookies 😁 Sometimes it’s nice to bake for people who don’t live on Samwell. 

Warmly,  
Bitty

\----

Hi Bittle –  
Should have known you’d find SOMEONE to bake for, even though it couldn’t be for Kit properly until she’s older. Ha ha. 

I’m glad the book came. Guy was worried since it’s got such fragile binding. But it sounds like you’re going to be on a very noble adventure trying to perfect all those recipes. If you need a guinea pig….

Oh! I saw a hilarious looking goose the other day when I was out walking. (I’m attaching the photo I took to this email.) I got into photography in college when I needed to fill an arts requirement. I found it so peaceful, almost meditative, that one of the first things I bought with my first big paycheck was a really nice camera. So now, whenever I’m feeling stressed or I get writer’s block, I can go out into the city or along the river and just take photos to re-center myself. I would have given anything to realize I needed a creative hobby back when I played in juniors. Who knows? Perhaps with photography in my life, I wouldn’t have accidentally OD’d, and would be playing hockey professionally now. Weird to think about, eh?

I think taking photos is a way for me to get lost in a crowd, like you were talking about. I do know how you feel, at least a little bit. Montreal is a big hockey town after all, and I look enough like my dad that I often get stopped and asked to talk about him pretty often. It’s a lot easier to avoid getting noticed if there’s a huge professional looking camera in front of my face. I’m not saying you should take up photography necessarily, but maybe a non-baking hobby? Perhaps there’s one you’d enjoy that required you to leave Samwell for a couple days a month? Hiking maybe? If you had a non-island outing to look forward to, maybe it wouldn’t be as grating being on Samwell in the long run.

Also I was reading the Charles Lamb book I was telling you about and came across the most hilarious story. He often drank too much, but wasn’t a sullen drunk. Once, his host’s butler had to carry him home, slung over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. The next day Charles wrote his host such a hilarious note of apology, the man bequeathed it to his son in his will. I hope he wrote the butler too.

Write again soon,  
Jack

\----

Alright Jackabelle,

You’ve accepted my best friendship so now its time to face the music. This would have happened sooner but Kit happened and here we are. I’m going to ask you some questions and yes they are personal AF. Bits would say it’s not polite and I shouldn’t, but that’s the difference between us. There’s a large gap between “not polite” and “rude.” So. You don’t have to answer if you really don’t want to, but I want to get to know you more and it’s my turn to watch Kit while Lardo naps so I have some down time. Plus feel free to ask whatever you want in return! I wouldn’t ask anyone something I wouldn’t be willing to answer myself.

First of all, what was your major in college? Did you do any grad school? How did you meet Mashkov? (yes, Ransom is still talking about that) What do you do when you’re not writing? 

Do you live by the river? I hope so – people who live near running water are much nicer than people who live inland. I’d be a much shittier (HA) person if I didn’t see water every day. Do you have a serious girlfriend? Boyfriend? Nonbinary partner?

Is your apartment cozy or more like a penthouse? Is it an actual penthouse? Spare no details Jackadoo, I want you to paint me a word picture. When are you coming to visit us on Samwell? Do you have any pets? What kind?

Shitty

\----

Shitty –

I’m happy to answer your questions and can only apologize for not thinking of it myself, and sooner. In my defense, I haven’t made new friends since Tater got married to Snowy and I met Mel and George through them.

I double majored in History and English. I didn’t do any grad school, but by that point I was writing articles for the papers near my school, and was starting to get noticed by bigger publications. I met Alexei Mashkov in one of my classes. I got asked to be part of a trial tutorial style class. Its where the professor splits the whole class up into pairs and then those pairs write papers on the reading for the week and share them with the professor in person. One person writes the paper on the assigned reading, and the other person writes a response to their partner’s paper. You then go into the professor and basically argue for the whole hour about the reading, the interpretation, why your partner is wrong or right, etc. It was a really unique learning experience for me. As you may have guessed, Tater was my partner that semester. We subsequently spent a lot of time together and gradually started hanging out more and more. Now he’s basically family. (I told Tater that he has a big fan in Ransom and he’s been saying ever since that my new friends like him better than me.) When I’m not writing, I can usually be found wandering the city or on a hike, taking pictures. I like photography because its calming and there is basically instant gratification. You can capture a feeling with photos in a way that I’ve never really been able to write about.

I am extremely lucky in that I can see the St. Lawrence River from 3 of my windows. It was what I used some of my trust fund on – I donated the rest. I wanted to find a place where I could be wholly myself, and was willing to pay pretty much anything to get that. It was totally worth it. My place feels like a retreat when the press of people outside becomes too much and when I have writer’s block, I can leave my office and curl up in the window with tea and watch the water.

The apartment is actually the third floor of a house. It’s not that much space, but it works for me. I can shut the door to my office and pretend that it’s just a guest bedroom when I don’t feel like working anymore. The living room flows into the kitchen with a big window seat and my bedroom can become a cave when I need it to. My mom came with me when I was looking at places. We looked all over, and at some penthouses even. She wasn’t sure I was making the right choice when I said I wanted this place, but just hugged me when I said this one was where I actually felt relaxed.

I suppose I do have a boyfriend, but I’m not really used to him yet. He’s very charming and plies me with delicious meals and tickets to galas, but sometimes I think I prefer men in books rather than right in front of me. How awful, backward, and cowardly that will be if it turns out to be true.

I don’t have any pets right now, but I’ve been thinking about getting a dog lately. And basically since I started writing to you all I’ve wanted to visit. I especially want to meet Kit. I hope some time opens up in my schedule soon.

Cheers,  
Jack

\----

JACK LAURENT ZIMMERMANN - 

I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO SENT ME THIS SAMPLE CASE OF 12 DIFFERENT SYRUPS

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

PIES? COOKIES? TARTS? WHAT CAN I SEND YOU?????

BITTY

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all baby/small child info is 100% made up to suit my needs. as is the governmental history of Samwell. all tutorial class information gleaned from that one t100 fic by @chash "just as you are."
> 
> we love jack 110% Zimmermann mailing syrup samples to bitty because he mentioned them one time.
> 
> find me on Tumblr @cricketnationrise


	8. Chapter Eight

Dear Jack,

Your box for Bitty came Friday. How unbelievably kind of you. He was having real trouble sourcing the stuff for that cookbook you helped him get. Lately, he’s only left his apartment to go to work or recently, to go see Kit, so seeing him this excited is great to see. I hadn’t seen him this focused? Dangerously focused? Since our last game his senior year.

He definitely felt a lot of pressure once he was captain. Bitty did a couple interviews with _OutSports_ and started getting fanmail. And also hate mail. You know Bitty, he was definitely internalizing all of it, and then compartmentalizing it away. If he didn’t think about it, maybe it would go away. Every single guy on the team can tell you that it did not. Nursey and I were working harder than we ever had to defend our team and Bitty in particular. He’d been taking more checks the whole season but it seemed like the other team was offended to even be on the ice with him. He finally snapped. This huge forward had been bothering him the whole game. The last time Bitty hit the ground and took a second to get up, but naturally no whistle was called. I was close enough I could see his face change – I’ve never seen him so determined. He got himself up and went after the guy himself, and Bitty ended up checking him so hard they both landed on our bench! He lost a tooth in the process and we went on to win.

The rest of the campus of BU was amazing when the articles came out. Even the lacrosse team. Although that might have been because they were scared of him. Bitty burned the old nasty couch on the lawn when he came back to the college haus his captain year. The lacrosse guys gave him and us by extension an amount of respect unseen before then. And the campus newspaper, which functioned mostly as gossip, even ran a piece about Bitty that was researched, well-balanced, and free of grammatical errors.

I’m glad your article is almost done and I hope that means you can come visit soon.

Sincerely,  
Dex

\----

_(Mass Email to all members of The Haus):_

**BITTY BURNED A COUCH??????** I need more information immediately.

-Jack

\----  


Oh Jack you beaut –

He burned that fucker right on the lawn in front of ye olde haus. It went up in a blaze of glory and competence. Bitty is 5’7”, but people don’t realize that’s tall enough to hold a shit ton of insanity.

-Shitty

\----

I'M STILL SAD 😭

-Chowder

\----

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA

\- Dex

\----

😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

\- Nursey

\----

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA 😂

\- Ransom

\----

I have the photos! See attachment below!

Adam Birkholtz, CPA  
241 Main Street  
Samwell Island, Maine  
www.samwellaccounting.com

\----

The most powerful of moves. What a champion.

\- Lardo

\----

Jack,

Shitty exaggerates, but only enough to enjoy himself. The rest of those HEATHENS can calm down at anytime. That couch was an affront to nature. I’m not actually sure what was holding it together it was so old. Nothing natural, that’s for sure.

I’m babysitting Kit right now – I sent Shitty and Lardo to the movies. It’s the first time they’ve both left the house since Kit was born. Kit’s in her crib just kind of babbling to herself. Its ridiculously cute.

We have a _Haus_ meeting at their house tomorrow, but really it’s a surprise baby shower for them – we didn’t get to do one earlier. Also we wanted Lardo to be able to drink if she wanted to, that was the hardest part of being pregnant for her.

Kit stopped murmuring to herself. She’s asleep now. It’s later than I thought.

Warmly,  
Bitty

\----

My love,

I just got back – the entire trip could have been avoided if people were less dumb. I feel like I’ve been gone for months. Can I see you tonight? I need to talk to you.

Love,  
Kent

\----

Of course you can see me. Do you want to come here? I have good sandwich bread and fillings.

-Jack

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Kent: Sandwiches – how appetizing.  
Kent: Le Club Chasse et Pêche, at 8? ❤️❤️❤️

Jack: Say please.

Kent: Pleased to see you there @ 8. 😘

\----

Dear Kent,

I didn’t say no, you know. I said I wanted to think about it. You probably missed that while ranting about _Falconers_ and Samwell. I only said I wanted time. I’ve only known you for 6 months after all. Last time I was on the verge of a huge lifestyle change I overdosed and almost died. I know I have a much better support system and grip on my meds now, but I refuse to put myself in that kind of major life change again without serious thought.

Think about it: I’ve never seen pictures of your house in Nevada. I don’t even know where it is, really. Las Vegas, but what street? What does it look like? What color are your walls? Do you arrange your books alphabetically or by color? (I hope not by color.) Are your dishes done that night or do you let them pile up? Do you sing to yourself? Do you prefer dogs or cats? Or fish? What on earth do you eat for breakfast – can you even cook?

You see? I don’t know you well enough to marry you.

Are you absolutely certain you wouldn’t rather be married to someone else?

-Jack

\----

Tater –

I wish you were here. I wish we still lived together in our off-campus apartment and were working at that tiny bookstore to make rent and writing on the side. I wish more than ever that I could go down the hall and knock on your door to talk to you. I want you to tell me whether or not I should marry Kent Parson.

He asked me last night – no bent knee, but the most expensive ring I’ve seen other than my parents’ rings – at a romantic (super expensive and fancy) restaurant here in Montreal. I’m not certain he still wants to marry me this morning – he’s upset because I didn’t give him an unequivocal yes. I tried to explain I hadn’t known him long enough and that I needed time to think, but he wasn’t really listening.

Thank god we were at his apartment by then – he started in on “godforsaken islands” and men that care more about a bunch of strangers than men who are right in front of them (my friends on Samwell obviously). I started getting upset and was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Then he was calmer and felt remorseful, I could definitely tell he didn’t mean to push that far. He apologized for yelling and I almost changed my mind and said yes. But then I thought about a lifetime of being that anxious and said no again. We argued and he lectured and I was just so emotionally exhausted, and eventually he called his car service to take me home. As he shut me into the backseat, he leaned in to kiss me and said, “You’re an idiot, Jack.”

And maybe he’s right. Kent is exactly like every romantic lead I’ve ever pictured. He’s handsome, confident, with a crooked smile and a chiseled jaw. The way he carries himself, crowds just part for him, and he moves through life uncaring about the admiring glances that follow him. He’s impatient and magnetic. When I’m alone I always hear people talking about him. People notice him. He doesn’t try to make them – they can’t help it. He’s got this aura about him.

I still get shivers about Kent when I look at him, but I can’t help but feel like I’m not a swooning love interest. If I were in an actual crisis, it would be nice to have Kent focus his attention and care on me, but I don’t think I’m going to be in that position any time soon. I’m much more likely to go to Samwell and write a book about its history, and Kent can’t fathom the thought. He wants me to stay in Montreal and go to restaurants and theatres and marry him like a reasonable person.

Write and tell me what to do. Or call me. Whichever.

Love to Poots, and you and Snowy as well,  
Jack

\----

Dear George,

I may not be as distraught as Marty and the rest of _Falconers_ is without you, but I do miss you and wanted to ask your advice about something.

I want to get out of Montreal. I want to go to Samwell. You know that I’ve gotten fond of my friends there, and I’m fascinated by their lives and the history of the island. I’ve found out pretty much everything I can from here. Anything else I can find out is only going to be available on the island. I submitted the Times article, and I don’t have anything lined up in the foreseeable future. I want to know the stories of the people there and their grandparents and their grandparents, and I can never learn those by sitting in a library in Canada. I’m not sure what form a book would take, or if I could even write one at all. But I would like to go to Samwell and find out.

Do I have your blessing?

Hope you’re both doing well,  
Jack

\----

_(Text chain):_

George: Of course you have my blessing! Samwell is a wonderful idea for both you and a book.  
George: But will Parson allow it? :p

Jack: Thanks, George.  
Jack: Kent Parson not in a position to forbid or allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, kent.
> 
> bitty burning the couch inspired by literally any of the fics I've read where he does just that - y'all are the real heroes.
> 
> looks like 2 more chapters before Jack is on Samwell :D
> 
> find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey Jack,

Your article finally came out, and it’s great! You somehow transformed procrastination into an honorary pursuit instead of a character flaw. Spoken like a person who has had Bitty’s baked goods. 😁

I’m so excited you’re coming to visit! Shitty is already threatening people all over the island into sending you emails with their family histories. Also, don’t even think of trying to stay in a hotel, Ollie and Wicks have already offered their guest house for you. Even though the island isn’t that big, their house is more central than the rest of us who have room. You should probably be more directly aware that there will be a kegster in your honor at some point during your visit. I know you’re _aware_ that we have as many as possible with our schedules, but you provide an excellent reason. So gird your loins or at least your stomach lining because there IS tub juice in your future.

See you in two weeks!  
Lardo

\----

Jackaroosky – 

Light of my life, wind beneath my wings, gravy to my turkey, etc, etc, etc.

YOU’RE COMING TO VISIT!!! I CANNOT WAIT! 

I’ve been getting ollie & wicks’ guest house ready for you. Well, okay. Dex has been getting the guest house ready for you since I am, quote, “a distraction” and “dangerously unfocused” when handling power tools. You’d think he’d be used to that after living with Nursey for so long.

I think you should have some more emails on your way in the next few days. I asked some clients to look through their families’ things/pass on some stories about life on the island for your book research.

Kit remains the most adorable creature in the history of everything in any place in the multiverse. Just in case you were wondering. (You weren’t though. Because I’m right and the universe’s collective knowledge has been updated to reflect Kit’s presence in the world. Water is wet. Kit is the most adorable.)

Shit-tayyy

\----

Dear Jack,

I was catching up with my mom a little bit last week, and offhandedly mentioned that there was an author coming to Samwell to write a book about the island’s history or something along those lines. It turns out we actually have family that came to Maine after WWII. Apparently, my great uncle Booker came over to Samwell from Guernsey Island in 1947.

My great uncle Booker is really old, and my parents were forever trying to get him to move to the Maineland so that they could help take care of him in his old age, but he always refused. He always said that Samwell was no Guernsey, but that it was as close as he could get. Booker apparently lived through the Guernsey occupation by the Germans during the war. He didn’t come out and say it, but it seemed like he’d even been arrested and sent to a concentration camp for a time. Either way, he’s willing to talk to you for your book, if you think that would help. Shitty told me your other major was history and I figured it would be interesting for you either way.

Sincerely,  
Dex

\----

Dear Jack,

There’s nothing else to do for your arrival except wait. Ollie and Wicks have cleaned their guest house from top to bottom after Dex did some repairs. Nursey set aside some fresh flowers and produce from the gardens for you. Lardo and Shitty are hosting a small dinner party for your first evening here. (Try not to stress too much! It’ll just be them, Kit, me, Dex and Nursey.) My only job is to bake enough pie for the 6 of us.

And while the pie will be excellent (how could it not be) it doesn’t really feel like enough. Everyone else’s contributions feel much more involved than mine. Just wish I had the time or the skills to do more for your welcome.

I’m really glad you’re coming to visit.

Warmly,  
Bitty

\----

Dear Bittle,

I’ll be there the day after tomorrow! My flight leaves Canada for Maine tomorrow morning, and I’ll get as close as I can to the crossing by car once I land. That way I can get to the actual ferry as early as possible on Thursday. 

Bittle. There isn’t one thing that you could do to make me feel more welcome and excited than you already have. Through your letters, you’ve shared your history and your family with me, and I couldn’t possibly ask for more. I’m still having trouble believing that I’m going to meet you all at last.

See you very soon.

Yours,  
Jack

\----

Dear Jack,

You’ve asked me for time, and I’ve given it to you. You asked me not to mention my proposal, which I respected. But now, you’re just telling me you’re going to Samwell?? _Tomorrow???_ For how long????

You’re being ridiculous, Jack. We’re right for each other; I know it annoys you when I tell you I know what’s best, but in this case, I do. For shits sake, forget about that silly little island and marry me. I’ll take you there on our honeymoon – if I must. 

Love,  
Kent 

\---- 

Dear Kent, 

I know you think you’re right. And you might even BE right. But the fact is, I’m going to Samwell and _you can’t stop me._

I am sorry I can’t give you the answer you want right now. I would like to be able to. 

Love,  
Jack 

\---- 

_(Text chain):_

Kent: FFS JACK  
Kent: … 🙄  
Kent: Want me to give you a ride to the airport? 

Jack: Will you promise not to lecture me? 

Kent: No lectures.  
Kent: all other forms of persuasion will be tried however 

Jack: What could you possibly do while driving? 

Kent: You’d be surprised. 😉  
Kent: See you tomorrow! 😘❤️❤️ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the first half of this story - we love it when characters are like "no no we want to go to Samwell ASAP" enough to basically cut an entire chapter. Might be a little longer between this and the next one as I work on adapting the second half.
> 
> water is wet. Peter Parker is spider man. Kit Duan is the cutest baby in the history of anything.
> 
> find me on Tumblr @cricketnationrise


	10. Chapter Ten

Dear George –

I’ve only been on Samwell for 12 hours, but each one has been so amazing and full of new people that I could write whole chapters. See how productive island life has made me already? If I stay here for any length of time, I may become prolific. 

Unsurprisingly I spent the entirety of the ferry ride an anxious mess. They were all waiting to meet _me_ – and I didn’t have a screen or paper to hide behind. On paper, I’m perfectly charming, but that’s just a trick I learned. There was a not-insignificant chance that they wouldn’t like me in person. Thank god it was just my nerves talking, and not reflective of reality.

I was on the deck as we approached and I swear George, I knew who was who immediately. I knew Lardo at once because she was holding Kit. Shitty was gesticulating wildly, and I could tell from his body language he was on a fun rant. I couldn’t see much of Dex besides the back of his head since he was changing the tire on Bittle’s car – I found out later that they got a flat as they pulled into the dock. And there was Bittle, chattering away happily to them all, holding a container of something, and grinning.

I got off the boat – still nervous – and almost fell over with the of Shitty’s hug. He yelled, “Jack you beaut! It took you long enough!” and I got a face full of mustache as he kissed my cheek. All my anxiety was squeezed out – along with my breath. The others came over slower and quieter, but no less thrilled. Lardo and Kit came over first. Lardo barely comes up to my armpit, but it’s so obvious that she is a force to be reckoned with, reigning in Shitty with a mere glance. Kit is even more adorable in person, which I didn’t think was possible. I don’t know how she did it, but Lardo gave me a hug that was both gentle and as though you’re being hugged by an entire crowd.

Dex had finished changing the tire and came over, shook my hand, and smiled. He somehow looks both deathly serious and friendly at the same time. How does he manage that? I just look like a robot even when I’m trying. He handed me a little succulent from Nursey, who couldn’t be there. He got concussed supervising hockey practice and was in being looked after by Ransom.

Then there was Bittle. I don’t know what I was expecting, but nothing like what I pictured. He’s got blonde hair with a little cowlick at the back, like some sort of cartoon, and just exudes warmth and welcome. He seemed a little nervous and the wind must have been chillier than he was ready for because his cheeks were all red. But he gave me a hug and immediately started chatting, telling me about the cookies he’d brought. The others were all making fun of him basically immediately at that; I probably had a dumb smile on my face the whole time I was listening to their banter, but the love they all have for each other is almost tangible.

Between Dex and Lardo (and Kit’s need for a nap) we made it to the car and started on our way to Shitty and Lardo’s house. Samwell itself is beautiful, peaceful, and exactly the kind of place that would be perfect for kids growing up. We drove through the town and they pointed out landmarks including _The Haus_. Once we left Main Street it was like civilization dropped away completely. Houses are spread out once you leave town and all seem to have huge fields attached to them – some of them farms and pastures, and some just straight wild grass and flowers.

Bittle had apparently made more than just the cookies for my arrival because there were 4 pies waiting for us to “tide us over” before dinner which he and Dex started as soon as we walked in (they wouldn’t let me help – “Sit down, Jack, you’re a guest after all, I won’t hear of a guest cooking his own welcome dinner, Lord”). The food was delicious (of course it was, Bittle made it), and the conversation flowed freely the entire time. Between arguing about who’s turn it was to pick the music, calling dibs on pie flavors, and chatting about what had happened over the past couple days, it struck me how excited I was to be there. I’d been looking forward to it, certainly, but it felt like I’d known them forever. It was just easy. I fit in effortlessly.

After pie, it finally hit me how tired I was, so Bittle walked me home so I could meet my hosts properly, and we made plans for tomorrow as well. It was only on the walk that I realized how short he actually is (he only comes up to about my shoulder) – he was so present the whole day, I hadn’t noticed until then.

Yours,  
Jack

\----

Hey Tater!

I got to Samwell safely, despite Kent. He spent the entire trip to the airport doing his level best to persuade me to stay home, but I resisted. My stubbornness has to be good for something, eh?

It wasn’t until I was walking in the doors and he was in the drop off lane looking grumpy – and somehow still wanting to marry me – that I began to think that he might be right. Maybe I am a complete idiot and I’ll end up alone. I know of at least 3 men who would be happy to be dating him – he’ll never be wanting for partners. It’s not like I was meeting potential partners in my normal life. Kent was the first person I actually wanted to date in a long time. I know I’m not the easiest to get along with and can be closed off… 

This way lies madness.  
Okay I’m going outside to get rid of that line of thinking. It’s a beautiful day out and I have my camera. I’m going to go out into the meadow and take pictures and pretend that Kent Parson, Jr., doesn’t exist.

I’ve just come back inside. It’s hours later, the sun has set and I have bunch of new photos of Samwell (they’re attached don’t worry). Kent Parson? Who’s he?

My love to all of you,  
Jack

\----

Dear George,

It seems there has been an itinerary set for me between all the members of the _Haus_. I’ve gotten a guided tour of most of the island at this point with rotating hosts. Most often, it’s Dex, Kit and Shitty, or Bitty, since they have the most flexible schedules, but I got some time with Chowder and his wife Caitlin and Tango as well.

The original settlers of Samwell had great taste – they built beautiful homes and pleasingly impressive public buildings. _The Haus_ itself is modeled after the same architectural style so well that the only thing that marks it as newer than the rest is that it has visible handicap door buttons and a ramp. Shitty, in his unofficially official capacity as my hype man, has taken to putting me on the register at his market stall so I can meet more of the locals. Lardo is working on a new series of paintings so we usually have Kit with us, which always makes for a good time. When Lardo isn’t painting, she and I usually hang out and watch art documentaries. She’s the most similar to me I think – silence is her default but not because there’s nothing to talk about, just because silence is nice sometimes. 

Dex takes me with him on his rounds to the older islanders that can’t make it to the shop anymore. It was jarring the first time, watching Dex flirt and joke with the octogenarians when he’s normally so reserved. And Bittle comes with me on my runs on the mornings he doesn’t have to open the bakery and on my explorations of the island in the afternoon if he does have to open. 

The others are great guides and I’m glad to get to spend so much time with them, but Bittle is the best guide. Firstly – there’s always snacks. But more importantly, he gives me a steady stream of information mixed with his opinions in a soothing southern drawl, without pressuring me to respond in kind. I think he likes that he doesn’t have to yell when it’s just the two of us. He is always interesting to listen to; I usually have a note or two to add to my file of stuff to research for my book. He took me up to the bluffs the other day because he noticed my camera on the table. We saw a pod of dolphins as the sun started to set, and after I got a couple shots in, we sat and watched them, not saying a word.

The whole gang will be together tomorrow for the first time since I’ve been here for a Haus meeting, and then hockey game amongst themselves. Thank god Johnson warned me that I’m also going to be playing, I got out all my nerves early. I’m actually looking forward to it. It’s been a while since I made it out to beer league back home. Long story short, I’m settling in well here and I’ll be able to start work on my book in earnest soon.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Dear George,

The Haus Meeting was yesterday and it was a trip let me tell you. It started out pretty normal but once all the actual business was discussed it devolved pretty quickly. Holster and Ransom were eager to poll all of us based on an argument they were having. “Would you rather find a thousand roaches in your attic or a person?” 

George. I’ve never seen a room get so tense so quickly. Lines were drawn. Friendships and marriages were put to the test. I was asked to participate for the tally, but I made even numbers and the vote remained split. Shitty was banging his gavel left and right to try to get people quiet enough that he could talk. It was utter chaos and yet so much fun. The only other person who seemed like they were laughing at the situation instead of being offended was Bittle. We caught eyes at the height of the arguments and had to look away before we burst out laughing. I gathered from the others’ reactions that it was a satisfying but by no means extraordinary meeting.

The scrimmage was so fun, it was great playing with a group that talented across the board. It was Chowder and Johnson in goals. Me, Bittle, and Ollie or Wicks (still not totally sure which is which) on a line and Dex and Nursey (recovered fully from his concussion “It was mild and you know it, chill, Dexy”) on defense versus Tango, Ransom, Holster, Hops, and Shitty. Lardo was the ref. Her penalties were more fun that professionals though. She doesn’t care about offsides, but if you aren’t skating pretty enough to engage Kit’s attention you go a man down for 30 seconds. Plus she gave my team a goal when Bittle did a figure skating jump. I was impressed he could do that in hockey skates. I also have no idea what the score was but we went to Jerry’s for dinner after so really, aren't we all winners?

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Dear George,

I got this note slipped under my door this morning that I think you’ll enjoy.

> Dear Mr. Zimmermann,
> 
> Mr. Knight and my cousin John told me you were looking for information about the local history – so here is my letter.
> 
> I am a shot man, and though Mother says I never had a prime, I did. I just didn’t tell her about it. I am a champion whistler. I have won contests and prizes for my whistling. A decade or so ago, Samwell was featured on one of those travel shows and we were inundated with house flippers convinced that they were going to be the ones to make millions renovating houses. I used my whistling to great effect that summer.
> 
> After Mother was asleep, I would sneak out of the house and make my way down to the bar where the tourists would like to hang out. I’d hide in the shadows and wait till someone left alone and just a tad drunk. Inevitably, they’d start whistling. I’d creep along after them, whistling the same tune, but much better. They’d stop but I’d keep going. They would stop, realizing that what they thought was an echo was something else. A person? A ghost? A trick of acoustics? They would continue on – not whistling, and a little faster than before – and I’d stay out of sight following them and start whistling again. And so it continued all the way back to their hotel. Then I’d return to the bar to wait for the next one. I believe I made more than one outlander unfit for work the next day.
> 
> I can’t claim full credit for the mass exodus of house flippers however, the Islanders were much too stubborn to sell their houses or even have them renovated by someone they didn’t know. But I know several of the property developers had to scramble to replace contractors and technicians that quit unexpectedly in the middle of their contract. Luckily for them my uncle is an EXCELLENT handyman and carpenter. For a price. 
> 
> We rarely get anyone from the main land over here temporarily anymore, and I like to think I helped with getting greedy people off the island in my own small way.
> 
> Sincerely,  
>  Jeremiah Johnson

\---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's on Samwell! Attic vs. Roaches! Hijinks!
> 
> Thanks for waiting longer for this chapter, they should be coming out more frequently again :D
> 
> find me on tumblr @ cricketnationrise


	11. Chapter Eleven

Dear George,

I’m so glad you made it back from Australia safely and you aren’t many oceans away anymore. You should definitely come visit when you can get some time away.

It appears that once Shitty put the word out that I was looking into Samwell’s history for my book, everyone came out of the woodwork. Johnson (the younger that is) even came by to talk about some family stories since his dad was working. I now have a huge amount of note pages. But for now, notes they shall remain. I don’t know if they could be a book, or if they are, what form the book would take.

I have been officially added to the Kit-watching rotation among _Haus_ members. Between my rather flexible schedule and proximity to Lardo and Shitty’s house should I need help; I have been deemed “Captain of My Kid and My Heart” by Shitty. She’s over most days, and when I need to focus on writing there are still all the others to take her for the afternoon if needed. I didn’t think I’d be any good at it, since my only other contact with children is visiting Tater and Snowy once in a while, but I’ve found it, not relaxing, but … centering? I guess? It’s nice. Also Bittle comes over after his opening shift and is another pair of eyes on her whether we stay in or take walks around the island. It’s nice to have external validation for how I’m doing with Kit – I get the sense that he wishes he could be more involved. That’s ridiculous of course, he basically fed Lardo 3 meals a day while she was pregnant and he helps take care of Kit with me at least 3 days a week.

Bittle and I were having dinner with Shitty and Lardo last week after dropping Kit off and she told us a story about Johnson’s grandfather. Apparently, he didn’t want to go to the big middle school so his older cousin, Jane, built him a boat in 2 days so he could sail to Maine to “live in the mountains and never go to school again.” She waved him off with her hankie as he set sail but he wasn’t very far from shore when the boat started to sink. So she went in after him and pulled him back to shore. Apparently, her next idea was that they would have to steal a boat. But old John wouldn’t have anything to do with that and decided it would be simpler to go to school after all.

I know you’re busy taking care of the work buildup you couldn’t do remotely. But if you have a moment, could you get a Habs onesie for Kit? She likes my t-shirt so much that she doesn’t want to let go when I wear it. And while that is very cute, it does make giving her back to her parents rather difficult.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Dear George,

Your package came today, thank you so much! Kit immediately grabbed onto the onesie and is clutching it like a safety blanket. It’s so adorable I took pictures for like 15 minutes just of that. Perhaps in the morning she’ll let Lardo put it on her. My t-shirt is safe at last, and with the “blanket” she went down for her nap much easier.

The group chat blew up when I sent the pictures of Kit. The overwhelming majority of the messages were just exclaiming how adorable she was at first, but quickly devolved into reprimands. How could I get her so attached to the Habs? Don’t I know they’re from Boston? My evil plan is working, she’ll be a Habs fan if I have anything to say about it. Never mind that she’s not even a year old yet.

Sincerely,  
Jack

PS: You’ll notice that Bittle makes no appearance in this letter, despite the insinuations in your last email. I haven’t seen him since Friday afternoon when he came to take Kit back to the Duans for me. He found us in a tug of war with my camera strap (my camera was safely in the office). It would have been embarrassing all on its own, but his entrance caused me to lose focus and I lost the strap. It belongs to Kit now, I have to buy a new one. At least he let me have a mini-pie as consolation. Blueberry.

\----

Scripps Networks Interactive  
Food Network  
New York, New York

To Eric Bittle:

We are writing to invite you to be a guest judge on a special 3 episode run of _Chopped_ that will be entirely dessert themed. 

We received your information from Alice Atley. We had a judge spot fall through, and she recommended you as a replacement. We understand that this is short notice and that you may not be able to get away from your responsibilities for a week of filming, but we hope you are able to do so.

We will, of course, cover all travel and hotel expenses in addition to paying you for your time. Should you accept, we would ask you to arrive next **Tuesday, the 16th** at our offices to fill out the necessary paperwork. A full itinerary and initial contract are attached to this email for your perusal.

Please let me know as soon as possible if you are interested and available so that I may find someone else if needed.

Thanks in advance,

Jean Smith  
Talent Booking  
Food Network

\----

Dear Eric,

Hopefully you will have been contacted by _Chopped_ by now and this isn’t a total surprise of an email.

As you know, I’ve been consulting with Food Network for many years now. They asked me for a short list of chefs and bakers in the north east that might be interested in occasional work with them as a quasi-on-call situation. You were right at the top of list.

I know you’ll do brilliantly if you choose to say yes to them. Hope to hear how you’re doing soon, and maybe I’ll see you on set next week!

Sincerely,  
Alice Atley

Professor of American Studies  
Boston University

\----

Dear Jean Smith,

Thanks so much for reaching out to me, I’d be delighted to accept. My agent, Larissa Duan, and I will be there on Tuesday to sort out the paperwork.

Looking forward to working with you!

Sincerely,  
Eric Bittle

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Dex: Hey everyone.  
Dex: Sorry to interrupt the celebrations, Bits.  
Dex: Johnson Sr died. A heart attack. Last night.  
Dex: Johnson just came in and told me.  
Dex: So now he’s going to tell the rest of his family.   
Dex: Said his phone’s going to be off for a while and asked if I could take point on organizing stuff.

Nursey: Holy shit Dex. I’m on my way over.

Ransom: Oh God. Poor Johnson. 

Chowder: Caitlin and I are on our way too Dex.

Dex: He said to spread the word that the funeral and wake will be Saturday afternoon.  
Dex: I’m sending an email with what needs doing to make this happen in the next 30 mins.  
Dex: Anything you guys can do to help would be appreciated.

Bitty: I’ve got food covered, so just tell me when and where and I’ll make sure it’s all taken care of honey.

Jack: I can definitely help with set up and take down. Plus I bet Nursey and I could write an obituary between the two of us.

Nursey: Absolutely.

Holster: Rans and I will help you coordinate Dex. We know everyone on the island by this point and can facilitate whatever’s leftover. 

Shitty: Got your back, Dex. And Johnson’s.

Dex: Yeah. Okay.   
Dex: Thanks guys.

\----

Dear Kent,

I’m sorry that your call kept dropping last night, I didn’t realize how bad the cell service is here if you aren’t calling within the island itself. It’s hard to get a point across when you keep having to call back in the middle of a thought.

But yes, I don’t want you to visit this weekend. My friends here have just suffered a great loss. Johnson is always around here on Samwell, and his family is one of the oldest on the island. The fact that his dad is dead is a huge deal not only for my friends, but the whole island.

When I picture you reading that sentence, I see you wondering why this man’s death has anything to do with you and me and your plans for the weekend. I assure you it does. I feel like I’ve lost someone close to me, despite having only spoken twice. He’s just one of those people that is important to the community, no matter how new to the community a person may be. The whole island is in mourning.

Do you understand better now?

Yours,  
Jack

\----

Jack –

Thanks for writing my dad’s obituary. You and Nursey knocked it out of the park. I know Dad would have been chuffed that the protagonist was so invested in his life, despite how all of it is offscreen. I’m so glad that in this AU my family and I get to play a more central role than in the past.

Johnson

PS: There’s no need for you or anyone else to feel guilty for going about your lives as normally as possible after this. My dad would have wanted you and the Haus members to live as happily as you can.

\----

HI Jack!

We got to the _Chopped_ offices safe and sound on Tuesday to get the contracts all signed. I still can’t really believe that I’m here! I finally had some downtime between filming today, so I thought I’d write to you. I never thought I’d get this kind of opportunity – I am perfectly content with my life on Samwell, but it’s still really exciting to know that I’m going to be ON TV!!!!!!

Lardo fell asleep basically immediately when we got back to the hotel after signing all the paperwork. Thank god she came with me, there’s no way I would have been able to actually focus on the contract itself for long enough to know whether they were screwing me over or not. Not that I think they would. _ANYWAY._ While she was asleep, I went out exploring in the city around the set. Jack, it was exactly what the doctor ordered. I’d been feeling weird since Mr. Johnson’s funeral, but getting to just be alone with my thoughts was restful.

It was a delight just to be one of many on the sidewalk. I felt safe here – safe to just be silent and not have to worry about my friends or the bakery for once. It’s relaxing to get off the island for more than a couple hours for a catering gig for once. I know you said I should get a hobby that would take me off Samwell periodically, but if this goes well, they’ll call me more often. Might be nice. Then I could lose myself in the crowd at regular intervals and be glad when I come home. Sort of a recharge. (Plus they're paying me 😁)

Well, I still have 3 more days of filming and I’ve been itching to do some baking after judging a bunch of people doing it, and the hotel room has an oven for some reason. Not that I’m looking a gift oven in the mouth. (I do feel like I’m cheating on Betsy though.) So, I’m going to the grocery store tonight to whip something up for the crew tomorrow. They’ve been so amazing.

See you in a few days. Give Kit a kiss for me.

Warmly,  
Bitty

\----

Hey Jack,

Everything is going well here, unsurprisingly. Bitty is totally the crew’s hero after he brought in his cherry mini-pies yesterday. They are basically creating a cult around him as I write this email. Good thing they’re all terrified of my competence otherwise I might need backup to stop their kidnapping attempt.

He’s amazing on camera, a natural. The fact that he met Ted Allen and Geoffrey Zakarian will probably hit him on the way back to Samwell, but for now he’s the consummate professional and having fun at work. He’s got another day of filming and then we’ll be on our way home.

I, for one, will be glad to come back. I can’t wait to see my gorgeous daughter again. Thanks again for watching her this week, I know Shitty appreciates it while I’m gone and he has a new client he’s trying to get settled. You’re a lifesaver.

Hugs to you, Shitty, and Kit,

Lardo

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty on Food Network! Because he's worth it! Jack being oblivious! Jack losing tug of war to a small child! The cuteness tho!
> 
> find me on Tumblr @ cricketnationrise


	12. Chapter Twelve

Dear George –

HOW ON EARTH did you find a Bad Bob Penguins onesie?? They haven’t even been made since he left the Pens?! (Yes, it does look adorable on Kit.)

Lardo has been busy catching up on art things after her trip with Bittle (her next show is coming up really soon), so Kit’s been spending more time here. She’s still so small it’s hard to believe she’s almost a year old. We think she’s going to start walking soon – she’s been standing up for a couple weeks now. She shrieked with happiness and made grabby hands at Bittle the first time he came over after being away for _Chopped._ Kit missed him as much as the rest of us on the island did.

I am in trouble with my book. I have a lot of data from the city council and from what I can gather from the Samwell Museum, plus a whole slew of personal interviews of how people came to Samwell and/or their family histories on the island – but I can’t bring them together in a structure that works. Straight chronology is too dry and the interviews are too scattered. Can I send my pages to you? They need a better and more impersonal eye than mine. Do you have time to look at them now, or are you still working through your backlog from Australia? If you are, don’t worry – I’m going to keep working anyway and maybe something brilliant will come to me.

Yours,  
Jack

PS – Thanks for forwarding the article about Kent getting coffee with Chad LaCroix. If you were hoping I’d be horribly jealous, you are mistaken. Kent already told me that he follows Kent around like a lovesick baboon.

\----

Jack,

Don’t send them to me – I want to come to Samwell myself. Does this weekend work for you?

I want to see you, Kit, and Samwell – in that order. I have no desire to read your pages with you pacing back and forth and trying to see my notes. I’ll bring your stuff back to Montreal with me.

I can arrive Friday afternoon on the 5 o’clock boat and stay until Monday evening. Will you book a room for me? Can you also arrange a small gathering? I want to meet Shitty, Lardo, and Bitty, of course. I’ll bring the wine.

George

\----

Dear George,

I’m excited for you to get here! Shitty won’t hear of you staying in a hotel or some impersonal “airbud” or something. He and Lardo are insisting on putting you up in their basement apartment. It’s got its own bathroom and kitchenette and everything.

Bittle and I will meet you at the dock and drive you over. He just has one last delivery on the way, but you won’t have to lift anything, I’ll help him unload. Now Friday just needs to hurry up and get here.

Yours,  
Jack

\----

 _(Text Chain):_

Shitty: JACK BRO  
Shitty: I CAN’T WAIT GEORGE SAID YES TO STAYING WITH US  
Shitty: Lards and I are all set over yonder  
Shitty: Do you want me to set one of my medicinal mixtures for this George of yours?  
Shitty: Just nod to me in the market and I’ll know which one you mean 😉😉😉

Jack: Shits……

\----

Lardo: Don’t worry, George will be safe from Shits’ tub juice concoctions  
Lardo: Also  
Lardo: I filled him in so you don’t have to deal with Shitty being dumb in front of George  
Lardo: he now knows that George is  
Lardo: a) not your boyfriend  
Lardo: b) a woman  
Lardo: c) definitely doesn’t need a tub juice mix to help him get it up 🤦♀️

Jack: Ha ha. Thanks Lardo.

\----

Tater (and Snowy) –

I am, finally, on Samwell with Jack and can tell you some of the MANY MANY things you asked me to find out.

First and foremost: Kit is as fond of Jack as you and I are. (as Aunt Of Poots I will say that he is adorable and delightful and I love him very much. As Person In Front Of Kit I am obliged to tell you that Kit is the cutest baby I’ve ever seen in my whole life.) She’s a spirited little thing, very affectionate, and while she hasn’t taken her first steps yet, she’s tantalizingly close. She knows who her parents are, for sure, but is equally delighted whenever any of the Haus members come around. 

I’ll tell you one story of Jack and Kit together, otherwise she’d be this whole letter, and Jack can tell you more of the particulars. She was sitting on Jack’s lap while we were talking after lunch. Kit signaled to Jack that he should put her down, and she started to crawl away, only to freeze after a couple feet, backtrack and came back to hug his legs before she set off again. Jack looked completely dumbfounded – and then as happy as you or I have ever seen him.

I know Jack seemed dangerously tired and frazzled when you saw him on his book tour. And he was. But he appears to be as healthy as a horse and full of this great excitement for the life he has right now. I think he may never live in Montreal full time again – though he doesn’t realize it yet. Samwell life agrees with him: sea air, sunshine, green fields, the everchanging sea and sky, and most of all the people here seem to have seduced him away from city life.

I can see easily how they could. It’s such a homey, welcoming place to be a part of. Shitty is the least lawyer-y lawyer I’ve ever interacted with, and it’s refreshing. He’s got a mouth to rival Snowy and Mel put together. But he’s unfailingly kind as well, and always making sure that everyone is included in whatever he’s doing. (Sometimes whether Jack wants to be or not – it seems like it would be overwhelming, but it seems to work for Jack, he’s more involved with his surrounding than I’ve ever seen him.) I want to work with Lardo forever and ever. She’s astonishingly competent, a real force of nature who contains the chaos with an iron grip. Unless they’re playing beer pong, in which case she dominates the field. I haven’t met many of the other Haus members yet as their schedules are fuller, but I have no reason to believe they aren’t as equally delightful in their own right.

Now, about Eric Bittle. Upon meeting him I was immediately handed a mini pie and instructed to “Call me Bitty, please, no one calls me anything else, except Jack here, and at least he’ll have you to set a good example.” He’s a strong presence in every room, even when he seems to fade into the background. I don’t mean he’s quiet, he hangs out with hockey men almost 100% of the time, but he picks his moments. Or at least he does when I’m around. He didn’t say much of substance at first, he’s pretty adept at hiding behind southern charm and pie. (It’s just as good as described, if not better.) I could see immediately that he wanted us all to feel comfortable at Shitty and Lardo’s house even though we’d not met in person before now. By the time the night was over he had relaxed enough in my presence to go on a bit of ramble about Bundt pans that somehow morphed into telling me about one of the hikes he and Jack went on last week.

He’s capable, trustworthy, and tends to be quiet when not rambling about baking, Beyoncé, or reprimanding his friends for not waiting long enough for the pies to cool – and has a lovely sense of humor. In short, he is completely unlike any of Jack’s other partners in personality – praise indeed. It would be easy to overlook Bitty completely, but he’s always listening even when he’s occupied with pie crust and has lots to contribute to whichever conversation is closest to him. Jack orbits around him, although I don’t think anyone else, including Jack himself, has noticed it. (Maybe Lardo). Jack’s always finding excuses to help him with baking or setting up and they have a lot of inside jokes from their emails and their hikes. As for Bitty, he watches Jack with his huge brown eyes – until Jack looks at him and then he glances away. (I hope you are appreciating my observational skills.)

One thing I can say without a doubt: Bitty is worth dozens of Kent Parsons. I know you think I’m unreasonable about Parson, but you haven’t met him. He’s all charm and smoothness, and he gets what he wants. It’s one of his few principles. He wants Jack because he’s gorgeous and “intellectual” at the same time, and he thinks they make an impressive couple. If he marries Parson, he’ll spend the rest of his life being shown off at dinner parties and opening galas and he’ll never write another book. As his editor I’m dismayed by that prospect, but as his friend, I’m horrified. It would be the end of who Jack has worked so hard to become since you met him.

It’s hard to say what Jack is thinking about Parson, if anything at all. I asked him if he missed him, and he said, “Yeah. I guess,” as if he were a distant uncle, and not a favorite one. And then went back to the kitchen for second piece of pie. I’d be delighted if Jack forgot all about him, but I don’t think Parson will allow that.

To return to minor topics like Jack’s book, I was invited to accompany him and Dex on their visits to islanders this afternoon. Today his interviews focused on what they could remember of local history and legends. One of them mentioned the Bonfire Festival in August. Apparently, it’s an island tradition that stretches back (possibly to the first settlers of the island) that in late summer the whole island has a beach party and tells stories by the bonfire. It’s morphed into a competition and a sort of preserving of Samwell history. Someone in the Johnson family always MC’s and tells the opening story: the legend of how people found Samwell the first time that goes back to the Native population. I might have to come back for that event just to for that story, it sounds like an incredible time.

There must be enough living history in this island’s residents to fill three books – it may be a matter of culling. Don’t worry if Jack sounds nervous about it occasionally, he should. It’s a daunting task.

I’ll tell you more later, right now I’ve got to get dressed for Lardo’s art show at _The Haus._ Shitty is actually wearing not denim for once and Lardo is looking absolutely killer in her suit – I want to do them proud.

Love to you all,  
George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience y'all :) We are inching ever closer to the scene that made me want to make a Check, Please! AU of this book in the first place so watch this space I guess. Hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Jack? Our Jack? Eating a SECOND piece of pie?? Oh boy. It's pretty serious now, eh?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Tater –

George made it to Samwell safe and sound and as healthy as she’s ever been. We threw her cane in the bonfire last night at the Chow’s beach party. 

I hosted a small dinner for her the first night, cooked by me (mostly) and dessert provided by Bittle. Nurse let me borrow _The Beginner’s Cook Book for Girl Guides._ Dex apparently gave it to him back in college as a joke. It worked mostly, there’s helpful advice such as, “When adding eggs, break the shells first.” Bittle only had to intervene one time, so I may have to get my own copy. I know how to read a recipe and can feed myself pretty well, but if I want to branch out from chicken tenders and fish, I probably need the instructions. 

Goerge seems to be having a blast staying with Lardo and Shitty and Kit. They apparently stayed up late talking last night. Shitty doesn’t approve of small talk and believes in breaking the ice by stomping on it. What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on that wall. I’m sure she told them a plethora of embarrassing stories about me.

George and I are going to look for a host gift for Shitty and Lardo. What do you get for such a couple that appears to have everything? And anything they don’t have, Lardo can make. Oh well, we’ll have to just see what strikes our fancy. 

My love to you and Snowy and Poots,  
Jack

PS: Kent doesn’t write emails – he calls because he’s as stubborn as the day is long and refuses to believe that in this day and age there is somewhere in America that doesn’t actually get at least decent cell service. So inevitably he calls and we shout back and forth at each other with about 70% of the conversations being “WHAT?” and “DID YOU HEAR ME?” The other 30% is all the same: He says I should come back home and marry him. Then I politely disagree. I am much less upset about it than I would have been a month ago.

\----

Dear George,

You were a delightful houseguest, and I know Shitty agrees or else he wouldn’t have offered you the good weed. Also – you made your ancestors proud when playing against me in beer pong. You came the closest to beating me than anyone since college.

I’m glad you came to visit, and hope you come back soon! Jack’s dinner was so good, I was surprised since he seems like the type of person who only has a repertoire of about four meals. Bitty will get us all to be self-sufficient at dinner if it kills him – how else is he going to have enough time to bake?

I was a little lonely after you left, so I invited Bitty and Nursey over for lunch with me and Kit yesterday. Surprise, surprise, Jack showed up about an hour later claiming boredom and writer’s block and that he hadn’t seen Nursey in a while. He then proceeded to ignore us both in favor of helping Bitty make cookies.

Thanks for the clock! I’m not usually a fan of clocks that make noise every hour, but I like the various duck calls that happen. Ducks are great.

Write soon,  
Lardo

\----

Dear George,

I knew you’d love Samwell! The next best thing to being here myself was having you here – even for just a weekend. I’m happy that you met all my new friends, and that they met you. I’m extra glad you liked Kit so much. Bittle brought her over before he went in for an afternoon at the bakery. She seemed a little out of sorts because you weren’t there; she kept looking at the chair you sat on and then looking at one of us confusedly. 

It made Bittle and I laugh. I’m afraid you didn’t see him at his best this weekend. He was quieter than normal at Lardo’s art show, and he seemed a little closed off at dinner the night before. Perhaps it was my cooking, but I hope it was just that he was distracted with all the orders that have come into the bakery recently.

Thanks for taking my pages home to read. I am at a complete loss to figure out what exactly is wrong with them – I just know they aren’t right.

Shitty and Lardo miss you already – and so do I. I’m so glad you could come at all.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Jack – 

I’ve read through your rough chapters several times, and you are right – they don’t work. Strings of anecdotes don’t make a book.

Jack, your book needs a center. I don’t mean more in-depth interviews. I mean one person’s voice to tell what was happening around them. As written now, the facts, as interesting as they are, seem like random and scattered snippets.

It would pain me to write this email more, except you already have the core, you just didn’t know it.

I’m talking about the Johnson family. Didn’t you notice how everyone you interviewed talked about _someone_ in that family sooner or later? For heaven’s sake, Bitty said at dinner that he only knew Samwell existed because of Johnson. Dex is basically set to take over Johnson Sr.’s repair shop. Who hosts the Bonfire Festival every year? How often does Johnson come up with the perfect solution seemingly out of nowhere? Look closer at the history of this family on the island.

They are involved in almost every business on the island. Not all of them had any training beyond being thrown into the fire. How did they first come to Samwell? Telling the history of the island is one thing, but if your focus isn’t on the Johnson family, you’re going to miss out on a huge portion of the story.

I’m sending your draft pages back to you – read them, and your emails to me again, and see how often (any) Johnson is spoken of. Ask yourself why. Talk to Dex and Bitty. Talk to Lardo and Shitty. Talk to the old bakery owner and keep talking to Dex’s older clients and anyone who knows the family well.

I think you should write your book around Johnson Sr. I think Johnson and the rest of his family would greatly value a story about him – it would give the family something to pass on in the future. So, either quit writing about Samwell altogether – or get to know Johnson Sr well.

Think long and hard and tell me if he could be the heart of your book.

Love to you and Kit,  
George

\----

Dear George,

I don’t need to think about it, you’re absolutely right. I’ll start tomorrow. I can’t believe I didn’t see it. I want to talk to Johnson about it and see if he’d be up to it. I’m also going to talk to Shitty, Ransom and Holster, and Dex as they are the ones who know Johnson best. Of those Islanders who aren’t family, I think Johnson Sr belongs to them more than the rest of the team.

The Food Network contacted Bittle again. They apparently like him and his pie so much that he’s on the short list to develop his own show. So now there’s going to be a whole new round of meetings and even more baking. Somehow.

Thank you thank you thank you,  
Jack

PS: You don’t think Johnson Sr would have had a journal or a labeled photo album, do you?

\----

Dear George,

No journal, but Ollie and Wicks gave me a sketchbook that they found in their attic. Surprise, surprise, the main house used to be owned by someone in the Johnson family a couple decades ago. But there are some sketches of Johnson Sr. holding his son.

It’s also full of a bunch of other islanders, some of whom I’ve already interviewed once, and lots of the Samwell scenery.

Yesterday, Tango came to see me bearing a snack from Bittle’s bakery. He wanted to consult with me on two different people; and which one of the two I’d date if I was in his position, which of course I’m not. Tango (Tony Tangredi – I’m not sure if he was around at the art show or not.)

Miss X has always been a ditherer – she was a ten-month baby and has not improved in any material way since then. When she heard that the vaccine was coming to the island, she was one of the last ones to believe that it would actually work. “She’s not as decisive and competent as Ford, wow I miss her so much!” (Denice was the manager of the BU team when Lardo graduated.) “But she’s really nice and I like her a lot, and she got vaccinated in the end!” Tango was trying to be subtle but Miss X is Charlotte Post, a Samwellian born and raised and is famous for her trembling soprano in the church choir.

Mr. Y is a local tailor. When quarantine on the island was announced, he made masks for the whole island almost singlehandedly. He used all the remnant fabric that met the requirements he had on hand. “Whiskey actually went around and slipped fliers under people’s doors to organize a fabric drive to make more masks. I was really glad he was here for the quarantine.” (Mr. Y is Mr. Lee Roy, another local islander.)

Which did I think would be the best option for him to date, Miss X or Mr. Y? I told him that if one had to ask, it generally meant neither. I also said that if I talked about my best friends the way Tango did, I’d probably be figuring out if I could date both of _them_ instead.

He said, “That’s exactly what Bitty said – those very words! Thanks, Jack! I’m going to keep asking, just to get a full picture! But I am definitely going to think about what you and Bitty said.”

He cleared his dishes to the sink, shook my hand, and left. George, he may have been polling everyone on the entire Island, but I was so flattered to have been included – it made me feel like an Islander instead of an Outlander.

Sincerely,  
Jack

PS: I was interested to learn that Bittle had opinions about dating your best friends. I wish I knew more about them.

\----

Dear George,

Stories of the Johnson family, and Johnson Sr specifically, are everywhere – and not just among the Haus members. Listen to this: Kit and I went over to the churchyard the other day. Kit was playing nearby while I took some photos. I was perched on Mr. Edwin Johnson’s tombstone to get a good shot of Kit and the tombstones (it’s one of those table-top ones, with four stout legs) when Saul Winters, the cemetery’s old groundskeeper, stopped beside me. He said I reminded him of Johnson Sr when he was a young man. He used do his homework right on that very slab – and get horrifically sunburnt at least once a month.

I asked whether he knew Johnson Sr well. Saul said, “Not as to say real well, but I liked him. He and his cousin, Jennifer, used to come up here to this tombstone. They’d spread a cloth and eat a picnic, right on top of their ancestors’ dead bones. He used to babysit her, ya see and this was one of his favorite places to take her.”

Saul went on about how nice it was to see this tall young man having a tea party with his much younger cousin and her stuffed animals. They were always up to some mischief – trying to raise ghosts on more than one occasion.

He had to keep on his duties, and I had to get Kit back to Shitty and Lardo, but he promised to sit down for a longer interview with me later in the week. He seems like a really great fount of information, I’m really excited about it.

Next week will see Bittle leaving the island for his Food Network meetings and film tests. He leaves for New York on Tuesday.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all
> 
> Nurseyweek2021 is over so I'm back to writing this full time :D
> 
> somehow, even more baking for bitty on the horizon. as if that were possible.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ cricketnationrise


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Tater,

I am sending you an actual literal letter because I need you to BURN IT after you read it. And to make sure that you don’t fly here in the dead of night.

I’ve told you about Bitty, of course. You know that he was the first one here to write me; that he loves to bake; that he is the captain that took BU to Frozen Four Champions; that Kit adores him.

What I haven’t told you is that on the very first afternoon I arrived on the island, the moment Bitty hugged me at the dock, I felt an unaccountable sense of excitement. Bitty is so integral to life on Samwell and so busy with his bakery that I had no idea if that jolt was only me, so I’ve tried to be casual and usual in my interactions with him for the last two months. And I was doing so well – until tonight.

Bitty came over before dinner to borrow a suitcase for his trip to New York – he’s going to do a bunch of screen tests for the Food Network and needed a bigger suitcase. Kit was over so that Lardo and Shitty could have a date night, so we had a good time cooking together while Kit played on the carpet. Dinner was delicious, and I was still hungry, so naturally Bitty made pie. He made me learn how to make a lattice top crust for a pie. It was really fun actually, even though I’m terrible at it, and we were just chatting; about his life before Samwell, worry about the screen tests, and a little about my book.

By the time was assembled and out of the oven, Kit had been picked up, but I wanted to keep talking, so I suggested a walk. We just kind of meandered around the property, continuing our chat for bit. The sky was this beautiful light purple-blue color in the sunset. The sea was calm for once with no wind, barely moving. We were leaning on the fence and I was telling him the story of that time in college with the fire extinguisher and when I was done –. 

I was right next to him, and started to notice his arms and hands, strong from rolling out dough. I wanted to hold his hand, and the thought made me dizzy. There was a feeling, almost like anxiety, but so utterly unlike anxiety and more like buzzing – you know the feeling.

I said we should take a photo together for once, since I didn’t have my big camera and Bitty is always saying I should be in more photos. Bitty, never one to be without his phone, whipped it out and snapped a couple really good ones, and I leaned closer over his shoulder to see. All at once, Bitty looked up at me. His face was shadowed, but I could still see his eyes – huge and warm and brown – watching me, waiting. I have no idea what might have happened next – a kiss? A chirp? Nothing? – because in the next second a taxi pulled up next to the guest house, and the door opened and the passenger called out, “I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it, _Jack Zimmermann_ actually taking a _selfie?_ ”

It was Kent – Kent Parson, Junior, resplendent in his exquisitely tailored suit, with a bouquet of roses over his arm. And the next words out of his mouth were, “Miss me, Zimms?”

I truly wished him dead, Alexei.

But what could I do, he’s my boyfriend, right? I went to greet him – and when he kissed me all I could think of was _Don’t! Not in front of Bitty!_ He deposited the roses in my arms and turned to Bitty with his steely smile. I introduced the two of them, wishing that I could crawl into a hole, and watched dumbly as Bitty shook his hand, turned to me, shook _my_ hand and he said, “Thank you for the suitcase, Jack. Goodnight,” climbed in his car, and left. Left, without another word, without a backward glance.

I could feel my anxiety ratchet up. I still invited Kent inside and tried to seem like someone who had just received a delightful surprise. 

I managed to persuade Kent that the guest house really wasn’t big enough for him to be here overnight, that I was exhausted after babysitting Kit, that the water pressure was so bad he would be better off in the hotel in town; anything I could think of to get him to leave. He finally agreed, with very bad grace and many threats to appear on my doorstep this morning at six.

Then I had a panic attack. When I looked at the clock again it had been three hours. Should I go over to Bitty’s house? And what – try to pick up where we left off? But where _did_ we leave off? I’m not sure. I don’t want to make a fool of myself. What if he looked at me with polite incomprehension – or worse yet, with pity?

And besides – what am I thinking? Kent is here. Kent, who is rich and debonair and wants to marry me. Kent, whom I was doing very well without. Why can’t I stop thinking about Bitty, who probably doesn’t care about me beyond friendship. But maybe he does. Maybe I was about to find out what’s on the other side of all that southern hospitality and pie.

Crisse.

It’s two in the morning. I’m stiff all over from being on the floor during my panic attack, and I look at least a hundred years old. Maybe Kent will be repulsed by my haggard appearance when he sees me. Maybe he’ll dump me. I don’t know that I will be disappointed if he does.

Yours,  
Jack

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Lardo: hey Jack, want to come over? I have a quiche that Bitty left me if you don't want to make yourself breakfast.

Jack: Sorry, I have a guest.

Lardo: 👀

Jack: I'll explain later.

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: I'm done earlier than I thought. Lunch?

Lardo: So long as you bring the tea Zimmermann

Jack: ...  
Jack: Sorry do you mean actual tea? Because I'd have to go to the market and I'm pretty sure you already have some in your house?

Lardo: 🤦♀️  
Lardo: I thought Bitty would have taught you better by now.  
Lardo: Just get your butt over here Jack.

Jack: On my way.

\----

Tater,

Another letter. Another ritual burning when you’re done reading it.

I’ve broken things off with Kent, finally and irrevocably, and my elation is indecent. If I were more normal, I’d be huddled in bed and sad that I don’t have a boyfriend/quasi-fiancé, but I can’t. I’m _free!_ Today I bounced out of bed feeling better than I have in months and went running around the whole perimeter of the island. Personal best time.

Yesterday was awful. You know how I felt when Kent appeared, but the next morning was even worse. He turned up at seven, radiating confidence and certain that we’d have a wedding date set by noon. He wasn’t even a little bit interested in Samwell or Johnson or my friends, or what I’d been doing since I arrived. He didn’t ask a single question about any of it. And it’s not like I was totally on my game, I didn’t feel great after my panic attack the night before, and I was feeling another one come as soon as he turned up.

He talked about what he’d been up to (which I already knew because **_I_** know how to listen), but after a few minutes he noticed all the stuff I keep on hand for when Kit comes over. “Your new friends must be really smart – they’ve managed to saddle you with their responsibilities in less than two months.” He shook his head – pitying me for being so gullible. I started to get mad but kept a lid on it enough to grit out, “Kent. What are you doing here? You know I’m here at least till the end of the summer for my book.”

He said, “We could get married and you could still work on your book Jack.” All I could get out was, “I don’t know.”

And he kept walking closer and I ended up with my back against the door, and him leaning closer and closer and kissing me softly. And it just felt so wrong I managed to say, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Jack come on –”

“No, I – “ and he kept trying to kiss me to distract me so I yelled his name really loudly and he said, “Zimms, just fucking stop _thinking_ and listen to me. I’ll tell my company you said yes and then they can help us find a new house and you can be _done_ with this shitty island and everyone on it –“

I saw red. Actually saw red. I didn’t think that happened in real life. 

“Get out. We’re done.”

I told him that he couldn’t just show up announced while I’m working and corner me in my own space and expect me to do whatever he wanted me to do. And then he seemed to realize I meant it, that I didn’t want to see him ever again. I told him to get out in no uncertain terms; that I could never marry anyone who didn’t like my friends, or baking, or Kit. 

“What has baking got to do with anything?” (Which, was a valid point, but I declined to expand.) He kept trying to argue with me, tried to coax me out of it, and argue with me again but – it was over, and even Kent knew it. For the first time in ages, since I’d met him, really, I was completely sure that I had done the right thing. How could I have ever imagined marrying him? One year as his husband, and I’d have become one of those abject and quaking people who look at their spouse when someone asks them a question. I’ve always despised that type, but I see how it happens now.

Of course, he couldn’t resist a trying parting shot as he left. He opened the door – and there was Bitty, his hand raised to knock. All of a sudden, I realized he never took the suitcase the night before, and since he needed to pack yesterday; he’d come over after opening the bakery. I have no idea what Kent thought about him being there, but he slammed his hat on his head and said, “Well, good luck with the book. I’m sure that’ll make your dad proud.”

I couldn’t bear to see what expression was on Bitty’s face so I left him in the doorway while I got the suitcase, and pushed it in his direction. He started to say something to me, but I was busy having _yet another_ panic attack that I shut the door before he could even get one word out.

It was at least a quicker one, and after a quick nap I actually felt pretty normal. It probably helps that I _do_ know my dad is proud of me, even though I don’t play hockey. I was more mad that Kent thought my dad would for a second be disappointed in what I choose to do with my life. It probably helped settle my feelings. I even ended up going over to Lardo’s to hang out with her and Kit. Last night, I slept soundly for the first time in ages, and this morning I feel thirty-two again, instead of one hundred and two.

Kit and I are going to spend this afternoon at the beach, she likes shells. What a beautiful, beautiful day.

Yours,  
Jack

PS: None of this means anything with regards to Bitty. Baking was just something that came out, it’s not like I was planning it. And anyway, he didn’t even come to say goodbye before he left today. He dropped off cookies without ringing the bell when he knew I was home. There was a note attached that said “Hope you have a good week, here’s some cookies to tide you over.” But everyone else Bitty’s close with got cookies as well. The more I think about it, the more convinced I am that he turned to me on the fence to ask if he could borrow my umbrella as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the scene I saw in my head the last time I reread Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society. I wrote 26k words just to get here. peak Parse as Markham V Reynolds, Jr in this moment. it's just correct.
> 
> anyways yay! kent is out of the picture! now there's just a lot of pining :)
> 
> my outline for this chapter was just KENT ON THE ISLAND ALERT KENT ON THE ISLAND followed by BURN THIS LETTER #1 😂


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Dear George,

Luckily for me, all the local Johnsons have agreed to be interviewed for my book, and are actively looking forward to it. Johnson himself is particularly excited to “see what the author comes up with for my family history – it’s not a thing they’ve seen explored other than an occasional cousin or sister.” Whatever that means? Seems pretty ominous somehow.

I knew that Johnson had graduated Bittle’s freshman year, but I didn’t know that he was the only one in his generation to leave the island for college. All of his cousins got their degrees online. The cousins’ explanations ranged from, “I do better in a virtual medium,” to, “I was majoring in Comp Sci anyway so it just seemed right.” It was apparently a huge deal that Johnson chose to leave Samwell and go to BU.

His dad argued with him a lot before he left. The shop wasn’t doing so well and none of his cousins felt the need, so why did he. “Dad didn’t really understand until I told him that I had a gut feel that only by going to college and being part of the Terriers would I meet the person who could help revitalize the island the most. He let me go without a fuss after that.” The Johnson family motto is, apparently, "Propel the Narrative." Which – while cool – is bizarre, right? It’s not just me?

I’m still looking forward to learning more about Johnson Sr. and the family in general. If nothing else the interviews I have scheduled might help me make sense of the weird stuff Johnson says sometimes.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Hi Jack!

It’ll be time for me to pack up and come home in a couple days, but seeing as I have a couple minutes downtime this evening, I figured I’d update you.

Being here is amazing! They’ve had me try 3 different formats for a show so far. And even though none of them really felt right, they are at least moving in the right direction. If they decide to go with me over the other prospects, I feel pretty confident that they have a good idea of what a show with me as the lead would look like. Everyone here is so nice, and the _food, my goodness._ Jack. I have so many more pie ideas for when I get back – I may have to hire more help so I have the time to experiment.

I don’t actually know if I want my own show. I had a vlog in high school and a little bit in college before I got super busy with hockey, and that was enough for me, you know? I didn’t start baking to be famous – it’s not like I’m doing big elaborate cakes like Duff and I’m pretty focused on pies. There’s not a ton to innovate there other than flavors and crust design. I liked my little vlog with baking tips. I like teaching other people how to create something from a few ingredients. (If I taught you how to lattice, I can teach anyone right?)

All I can do is participate wholeheartedly in whichever scenario they try next. They’ve already hired me to do more judging spots for them on various shows, so I’ll just have to see what happens. I’m excited to be home soon though. Everyone here is nice, but, there’s no place like home. And there’s certainly no one like Shitty.

Give Kit a hug for me. I’ll see you both on Tuesday.

Bitty

\----

Tater,

Please ignore everything I have ever said about Eric Bittle.

I am an idiot.

I just got an email from Bittle about his week of screen testing so far. He “figured he’d update me.” Great. He’s “got so many new ideas” just from being around all these new people.

While I was feeling the knife-edge of attraction when we were watching the sunset, he was thinking about Food Network and new flavors of pie.

It’s clear I was insane and Bittle doesn’t care about me beyond friendship. WHICH IS FINE, OBVIOUSLY. But. Disappointing.

I’m too upset to write more now.

Jack

\----

Dear George,

Bittle is back on Samwell after his Food Network try out. He seemed really quiet when his boat came in, and not just like he was tired from a full day of travel. Not that we’ve hung out a ton. He’s really busy all of a sudden. 

Well, that’s not totally true. We hang out. But only with other people. We haven’t been running or hiking together since he got back.

You can cross out all of the above when he’s baking or when he’s near Kit. It seems like the only time I get decent conversation out of him is when we’re squiring her around Samwell. It was a little cold and foggy yesterday, but we went down to the beach and built sandcastles anyway. I took my camera – got some good shots of the fog that didn’t have the sun to burn it away. It made Bittle and Kit look like ghosts almost, just floating in the background of the shots.

We were watching Kit pile sand determinedly, when Bittle finally talked more specifically about his time in New York.

“It was just, really overwhelming by the end, Jack,” he said, “I don’t know whether it’s because we didn’t figure out the right format, or if I just don’t actually want to anchor my own show. I just don’t want to let anyone down.”

It’s not like I knew what to say to that, but I did my best to be supportive. I didn’t have the words. It’s not like I don’t know what it’s like to be under a microscope like that. But. All I could come up with was “Got your back, Bittle.” Hopefully he believes me.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

GEORGE – 

You said you wanted notes from the Haus Meetings. Ask and ye shall receive:

\- Super cold  
\- Windy = noisy ocean  
\- Dex + Nursey hosting  
\- Bitty: yall I still haven’t heard anything from food network yet stop pesterin’ me or I’ll revoke your pie privileges (YIKES HE’S SERIOUS)  
\- Chowder sharks/bruins season opener, maybe take the kids? Motion passed. Funding discussion next mtg  
\- Lardo: bully’s new comic volume out in stores soon, make sure you preorder  
\- Ransom: vote on my salmon shorts? I think they’re neat; split vote, holster against, everyone else pro  
\- SNACKS: bitty and dex made fancy pastry bite things – they took all day apparently  
\- Jackabelle: A FUCKIN BEAUT – quiet though, bitty was too busy taking over as host to sit next to him like normal

-Shitty

\----

Dear George,

 ** _Someone_** – I can’t imagine who – has sent Shitty a gift. 

It is a book and it is named _Glynis Has Your Number._ If that is not enough, there’s a subtitle: _Discover What Life Has in Store for You Through the Power of Numerology!_

Who was her editor?! You never would have allowed that kind of title. An exclamation point?

Ransom and Holster had me, Bittle, Shitty, Dex, Nursey, and Chowder over for dinner last night. Shitty arrived in a whirlwind, juggling the book, pens, a calculator, and a new notebook. He’s decided that he’s going to learn how to learn to do this well enough to charge money for it at the Bonfire Festival.

He no longer wants to just sell Tub Juice. He wants to sell “an experience.” He’s claiming that if he applies Numerology to people’s names, he’ll be better able to match them to a specific strain of alcohol.

George, do you realize what you have unleashed on Samwell? Shitty’s already read Mr. Singleton (he’s next to him at the farmer’s market) and told him that his Love of Fellow Creatures is worryingly low – which was probably why he couldn’t keep a fish alive for more than a week. All I could do was cover my face and pretend I didn’t know him. A feat which was impossible as I was sitting right next to him and he kept saying stuff like, “Look Jackadoo, it’s just like I told you last week!”

Thank god I was only there for one reading as I had to go pick up Kit from Lardo.

One good thing did come from the book. At dinner, Shitty was divining the numbers behind Holster’s name and I looked over at Bittle to see him bright red, trying not to laugh. And then he lost the battle with himself and burst out laughing and didn’t stop for almost 10 mintues. 

I didn’t realize it had been a couple weeks since I’ve heard him laugh, but it had. Even though it wasn’t a laugh that I caused, I was glad to hear it. I hope I’ll hear it again soon.

Bittle and I have not been as easy with each other as we once were, though he still comes to visit when I have Kit. And sometimes he comes over with the Chows now that Chowder is done teaching for the year. 

I like Chowder and Caitlin fine, and I’m glad to get to know them better, but I miss our runs around Samwell and the hikes we used to take. Running alone just isn’t the same, and I miss our talks.

Sincerely,  
Jack

PS: At least less walks with Bittle means I’ve been working more on my book. I think it’s coming along nicely and depending on the various people’s schedules – I should have a draft for you in a couple weeks.

\----

GEORGIA MF MARTIN – 

I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO SENT THE NUMEROLOGY BOOK DON’T THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME WITH NO NOTE – GLYNIS AND I ARE TIGHT NOW

I’m going to make a ton of money at the Bonfire Festival. I’ve found out more about my neighbors in the last three days than I have in the last three years of living here. 

Even my own friends are full of surprises. Nursey is Graceful! I never would have thought it of him based on the everything about him, but the numbers don’t lie. I told him his results and Dex still hasn’t stopped laughing. 

Jack didn’t want to partake at first, but agreed when I told him that he was standing in the way of Science and Friendship. His numbers tell me he’s Pining. Ransom and Holster went into full-on matchmaker mode trying to figure out who he’s got his eye on – Jack went red as a tomato.

Bitty got up and left sometime in the commotion, so I didn’t get a chance to read his, but I’ll pin him down soon. Maybe his numbers will tell me why he’s been down recently. He’s usually pretty upbeat, but these days I’ve seen him frowning and checking out of conversations more than I’ve ever seen before.

THANKS AGAIN YOU BEAUT

SHITTY

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: Hey guys, do you have time for me next week?

Shitty: OF COURSE JACKY

Lardo: Do we get to know why?

Jack: Nope.

Lardo: 👀👀👀

Shitty: HMMMMMMMM

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright we're in the home stretch now. this puppy's gonna be 20 chapters if you include the epilogue and that makes my brain happy so there you go.
> 
> have some pining from our dumb boys, some Johnson lore, and a new hobby for Shitty
> 
> [also I definitely owe @lincyclopedia all the hugs for catching a problematic thing in the first version of this chapter which shall never see the light of day. you rock]


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Hey Jack,

I’m taking a vacation in August so I can come to the Bonfire Festival!

Do you think Kit would like a kiddie drum set for when she’s a little older? I got one for little Poots the other day, but the store has another. 

I’m glad the writing is going well! Can’t wait to read what you’ve got. 

That reminds me: I have a couple signing events for you back here in Montreal coming up after the festival, and some longer-term work that you might be interested in that is detailed below. Let me know what you’re thinking; I don’t care what you end up deciding as long as you think you’ll be happy and occasionally write a book that I can publish.

George

Option 1: McGill is looking for a new Writer in Residence for the fall semester. You’d start the last week of August and be there through the end of the semester in mid-December. Involves writing for the university magazine, a weekly column in their paper, teaching one class for upperclassmen, and mentoring no more than 5 students.

Option 2: NYU contacted me. They are looking for a new professor for their writing program. Wanted you specifically for your non-fiction background and journalism stuff. 

Option 3: None of the above, just live your life.

\----

Dear George,

I’m glad you’re coming back to Samwell! You should stay with me this time. I feel like I missed out on a bunch of time with you when you stayed with Shitty and Lardo.

Kit would probably love a drum set. Lardo and I would not. Don’t listen to what Shitty says.

I honestly can’t believe how fast this book is coming together. Every biography should be written within a generation of its subject’s life – while they are still in living memory. Think what could have been if someone had sat down and talked with Shakespeare’s contemporaries. The rumors that could have been laid to rest, the small interactions that make up a person’s life and keep them from becoming cartoons of themselves. Perhaps Shakespeare was a compulsive knitter? We’ll never know.

I’ll definitely need to do some serious thinking about the options. Maybe Ransom can help me, he’s all about spreadsheets and pro/con stuff, especially for other people.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

Dear Tater,

I’m so happy for you two; can’t wait to meet little Natalie. I can’t believe you were looking at adopting again and didn’t tell me! Poots must be so excited, I know he’s been asking for a sibling for a while now.

I told Shitty the news and I’m afraid he may have gone overboard with excitement. He’s sending an email to you with your whole family’s numerology readings. Feel free to ignore it – he told Dex that his Peacefulness was off the charts, and was serious about it.

Your questions about Bittle are misdirected. Send them to Kit – or Chowder, or Dex even. I scarcely see him anymore, and when I do, he’s in full on Southern Charm Mode. Bittle and I and Holster were hanging out at his house where he was once again trying to get me better at making a lattice top pie. In an effort to get something more substantial out of him, I told him about the job opportunities George sent my way, including that one of the options is just staying here on Samwell and writing books. It worked a little, but towards the end of the afternoon he started hiding behind host duties again.

I have no idea what I’m going to do. I like writing books, and working with students definitely has its appeals. But. Samwell is really special. I don’t know that I ever want to leave. I really need a spreadsheet session with Ransom and the others. I’m just going in circles.

Don’t forget to send me more pictures of Natalie!

Love,  
Jack

\----

Jack,

I just want you to be happy with whatever option you go with, even if you end up living far away from me and Tater. We both want what’s going to be best for you. It’s not like plane tickets aren’t a thing we can afford.

George

\----

Dear George,

I’ll let you know by the end of the week.

Sincerely,  
Jack

\----

George – 

Jack, glorious Jack, came to see me today about maybe finding himself a house on Samwell so that he doesn’t have to live in Ollie and Wicks’ guest house forever. Told me to keep it on the DL for now – doesn’t know if he’ll find one he likes, and doesn’t want to get people’s hopes up. Said he also doesn’t know if he’s looking for a full-time, part-time, or strictly vacation house yet.

Thank GOD you already know about it and I can tell you because otherwise I’d probably explode trying to keep this to myself. (Obviously Lardo knows, but that’s not the same as being able to talk about it with the rest of the guys.)

Shitty

**PS JACK MOTHERFUCKING ZIMMERMANN WANTS TO LIVE HERE I COULD CRY WHAT A BEAUT**

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: Hey Ransom – I need your spreadsheet powers.

Ransom: JACK 🥺

Jack: When’s a good time for you?

Ransom: IT WOULD BE A MF HONOR DUDE  
Ransom: ummm lemme check my schedule  
Ransom: hang on  
Ransom: I’ve got a 3 hour window starting at 1 tomorrow?

Jack: Works for me. See you tomorrow.  
Jack: Thanks.

Ransom: IT WILL BE MY GENUINE PLEASURE 😍

Jack: Ha ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick lil chapter to get us set up for the ending!
> 
> (Sometimes the hardest part is figuring out where the chapter breaks are in a book that DOESN'T HAVE CHAPTERS AT ALL)
> 
> spreadsheet powers, ACTIVATE
> 
> find me on tumblr @ cricketnationrise 💜💜💜


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Dear Tater,

Ever since George told me about the job options I’ve been going around in circles, but I had a thought last night after talking with Ransom that feels really right. Depending on a couple details.

Now, I don’t want you to think that I wouldn’t miss you and Snowy and George and Mel like crazy, or that I wouldn’t visit fairly often, but I think I want to live on Samwell full time. I want to become an investor in The Haus and give something back to this community that opened their doors and arms to me without hesitation. I want to make a home _here._ And I think I could do a lot of good.

I haven’t said a word about this to anyone here, or to George yet. There is so much to straighten out in my brain first – What would Lardo say? Would I be able to actually offer valuable resources to the Island? Does the non-Haus population like me well enough that they want me to stay? I know the Johnsons’ seem to like me well enough, but are they just being polite because they think I’m leaving when the book is done? Can I really move this far away from my friends and my parents? 

Part of me knows I’m being ridiculous. But my anxiety brain keeps running worst-case scenarios of Lardo and Bittle telling me that they only invited me here because they felt bad and I’ve overstayed my welcome. 

I really want to stay. I just have to work up the courage to talk to Lardo. Every time I hang out with her I end up talking around the issue and chickening out. She and Shitty know I’m looking for a house here, but not about what I’d like to do with my future here. Maybe next time I’ll actually use my words.

I’d talk to Bittle first, but he’s still working out his Food Network options and seems really stressed whenever I talk to him. 

Love,  
Jack

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: So Shitty and Lardo already know this. But I’m looking for a house on Samwell of my own.

Shitty: WHAT A BEAUT JACKY BOY

Lardo: ONE OF US ONE OF USSSSSSS

Holster: HOLY SHIT DUDE WELCOME TO THE ISLAND  
Holster: I swear it’s not purgatory :DDDD

Bitty: You need help looking? I’m free tomorrow 

Chowder: Oh, wow Jack! That’s so exciting!!!!

_See 87 more messages_

\----

Tater,

Bitty came to see me after I told everyone that I’m looking to buy a house on Samwell. They still don’t know the full extent of what I want since I still can’t get the words out around Lardo. Maybe half the idea out will loosen my tongue for the other half.

Anyway, he was excited I was looking at real estate and we took a walk all over the island and he pointed out a couple of properties that are up for sale, as well as some empty plots of land that I could build a house on if I wanted.

It was like we were never weird around each other – thank god. I think we are back to being real friends, finally. 

Give my love to Snowy and the kids,  
Jack

\----

Dear George,

I figured out what I’m going to do job-wise. Please tell McGill and NYU, thank you but no thanks. I’m going to stay on Samwell and write books here. I’m also (if I can get the words out) ask Lardo about investing in _The Haus_ itself. Maybe opening a writing center for the high schoolers here. We’ll see. But I feel good about it. Optimistic.

Now that Bittle has stopped being weird around me, our schedule of runs and hikes has returned to normal. 

We were walking back to my house with coffee yesterday when he told me that one of the options Food Network gave him would involve him moving off the island to film in Los Angeles. 

He’s really torn because the show that films out there is the format closest to what he wants to do, but it would take him 3000 miles away from “my friends, and you, of course.” 

George, what if he leaves? There’s no way the island would be the same – he’s the heart of _The Haus_ and the reason that so many of his friends came to Samwell in the first place – including me.

I dread to think what this place would look like without Bittle.

There are a couple other options that film closer to home, or he could still choose not to lead his own show. Maybe there’s a way he could leverage them wanting him into getting them to do a format he likes and film in New York or something.

I like to think that _The Haus_ would function fine without him, but I know I’m kidding myself.

I thought being here with all his friends (and maybe being friends with me) would be enough to keep him here. But it sounds like he’s really considering it. I feel so selfish, wanting him to stay here – I know how big an opportunity the LA show would be for him. I want good things for him, but he’s rapidly become one of my best friends.

Sincerely,  
Jack

PS: As long as I’m confessing, I might as well tell you something else. As awful as it was to listen to Bittle ramble on about how filming in LA would be great for him, all I could think of was, _he said “and **you** of course.”_ Does that mean I’m one of his friends? Or that I’m in a different category all my own? I’ve been thinking about that all night.

\----

Jack,

All that thought means is that you’re in love with Bitty and _want_ to be in a category all to yourself. 

Surprised? I’m not. You have to know how you talk about him. 

I’d let you tell me you’re in love with him yourself, but honestly, you were taking too long and I’ll have limited time when I’m on island for Bonfire Festival weekend. Better to get you set up for success before I get to Samwell. We can figure out his precise feelings for you more easily if you’re already prepared to look for them.

Love,  
George

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: You’re insufferable.  
Jack: Especially when you’re right.  
Jack: See you next weekend.

George: ❤️

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, only three to go
> 
> Jack's gonna buy a house y'all! What will Bitty decide??
> 
> _**AND YOU, OF COURSE** _
> 
> brb making myself cry
> 
> find me on tumblr @ cricketnationrise


	18. Chapter Eighteen

George –

Jackyboy says that you’re coming back to Samwell for the Bonfire Festival!!! THANK GOD

Not that the Festival wouldn’t be great without you here, it’s been going strong for over 400 years, but it’ll be extra special with you here. 

Plus maybe Jack will relax about things more with you here. He already told us he’s buying a house here, so you’d think that he’d be less worried all the time. He’s still hiding something though. Mayhaps you can coax it out of him? (Or OUR POWERS COMBINED)

Really, if Jack didn’t want me to be so observant, he shouldn’t have recommended Miss Marple to me. Like, okay. I knew vaguely who that was by virtue of being ya know, _in the world,_ but I’d never read one before. It was really good though! LADY DETECTIVE WHO KNITS! How was I supposed to resist I ask you? And at this point, there aren’t any unsolved mysteries on Samwell, other than Jack, so now I’m even MORE prepared to figure it out.

I’m still LOVING the numerology book you sent me. Even though I’ve switched focus into figuring Jackadoo’s deal out. If nothing else, I’ve read everyone that I care about other than you, and it is a little tedious. Lots o' counting. (It’s less fun when Holster won’t do the math part for me. Whomp whomp.)

Jack said you’re coming in next Friday. I don’t have any meetings that afternoon, so I volunteered to meet you at the dock to take you over to Jack’s guest house for dinner. A bunch of us are helping set up for the festival on Saturday, and you’re coming as well. It’s the pregame for the main party, so I think you’ll have fun. 

Dex is acting weird (for him) as well, but has said that he will tell us soon, hopefully by the Festival itself, if “all goes well,” whatever that means. Another mystery for Shitty Marple perhaps?? Ugh Dex has come so far from his Puppy life I can’t even stand it.

-Shitty

PS: 10 DAYS BRO!!!!!

PPS: Lardo says hi :D

\----

Dear Tater,

I did it! I finally mastered my anxiety long enough to tell Lardo that I wanted to invest in _The Haus._ Her opinion means a lot to me, she was one of the founders after all. And if she thought it was a bad idea, she’d tell me straight and not get my hopes up to take the option away later. And even though I’m closer with Bitty and even Shitty, she gets me in a way that neither of them does – she’s more content to sit with me in silence and not have it be weird. She’s calming.

Lardo started tearing up a little bit as I was asking her, which was startling to say the least, but at least they were happy tears. “Dude – that would be s’wasome. I got your back with this. Welcome to Samwell like, _officially._ ” And then that set me off. Tater. You have to promise not to tell anyone that she was crying. I know she’s tiny, but she’s terrifyingly competent and I want Snowy and your kids to have you in their lives for as long as possible. She made me swear on Kit’s life that I wouldn’t tell anyone on the island.

When we got a hold of ourselves again, I was able to go into more details. I want to open a creative space for students. A place for writing and editing, photography, or just a place to hang out and read. Or edit. Or paint. Just a place where kids can come and be creative. Probably run classes through the year and like, day camp type stuff in the summer. I want to be able to give back to the Islanders for welcoming me so thoroughly. And this is the best way I can think to give back to them.

She was on the verge of tears again by the end, and so was I. So. That’s what I’m gonna do. Now all I have to do is find a house of my own on the island and start working out what classes would look like and how much I can realistically take on while I continue to write my own books. And don’t worry – I’m keeping my apartment in Montreal and I’ll come back for visits periodically. You can’t get rid of me that easily.

George is coming to Samwell again next week. I wish you were coming too – I miss you guys, and I want to meet little Natalie!

Love,  
Jack

\----

Dear George,

Kit and I took a field trip to Bittle’s bakery to watch him work on a wedding cake for a local Islander. It was a great excuse to watch Bittle and his way of going about things that aren’t pie. I haven’t really seen him work on anything more complicated than cupcakes, so this was a rare treat. He was all focused competence putting in the dowels and stacking the layers. I’ve never seen him so economical in his movements as when he added the buttercream frosting to the outside, spinning the cakes, slowly smoothing the frosting on the sides. And of course, once it was all assembled (4 tiers!) it was time for what he informed me was fondant. Watching the confidence in his arms as he rolled it out was mesmerizing. He could tell at a glance whether it was the right thickness for what looked like hundreds of flowers. Bittle was so adept assembling the fondant blossoms that he’d start, I’d blink, and he’d be done, moving on to the next one. He is restful to watch.

Even Kit was fascinated, so intrigued that she didn’t even want to get out of my lap to play with her toys that we’d brought. Bittle grew so accustomed to our admiring gazes that he issued an unprecedented invitation to dinner. Kit was, of course, going back to Lardo and Shitty, but I accepted with haste and then fell into a bit of a dizzy about being alone with him. How is it that even with all the time I’ve spent on the island, Bittle and I haven’t had dinner together? All manner of meals, yes, and dinner in the same place, yes. But dinner together, alone? Never.

We were both a little awkward when I arrived, but maybe I was projecting, but he, at least, had the cooking to occupy him and retired to the kitchen, refusing my help. I took the opportunity to look through his books and call occasional comments back to him. He doesn’t have many, but his taste is very good. Ted Chiang, Fredrik Backman, Philip Pullman, _The House in the Cerulean Sea,_ what looked like all of the Witches story line from the Discworld series, _Good Omens,_ a collection of books about photography (I wonder why he had those) and my biography of Ansel Adams. I didn’t know he owned that; he never said a word – maybe he loathed it.

Over dinner, we discussed hockey, Amanda Gorman, and gardening. Doesn’t that reveal a fascinating range of interests? I think it does. We talked easily enough, but neither of us ate much – even though Bittle is an amazing cook. Much better than I am, that’s for sure. After dinner, we walked down to his garden. I’m always blown away with how big it is – herbs and flowers, some vegetables, and of course, an apple tree right by the fence. It’s all mixed together in way that appears haphazard but really it’s just an exercise in planned chaos. 

Bitty’s gardening shed is exceedingly clean. He also stacks his pots beautifully. 

I believe I am becoming pathetic.

I’ll go further. I believe that I am in love with an herb-growing, hockey-playing, baker. In fact, I know I am. Maybe tomorrow I will be entirely miserable at the thought that he doesn’t love me back – may even move to LA to star in his own tv show – but right this very moment, I am succumbing to euphoria. My head and stomach feel quite odd. 

See you on Friday – you may go ahead and give yourself airs for “discovering” I’m in love with Bitty. You may even preen in my presence – this one time, but never again. (A guy can dream, right? I know you’ll do whatever you want.)

Best,  
Jack

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: I am miserable.  
Jack: I saw Bitty in town this afternoon buying a suitcase with Nursey  
Jack: A SUITCASE GEORGE  
Jack: WHY WERE THEY LAUGHING  
Jack: Doesn’t Nursey know this means Bitty took the LA contract????  
Jack: I blame you.  
Jack: Friday can’t come soon enough.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is BESOTTED. Shitty is on the case of Why Jack Zimmermann (Local Beaut) Is Acting Weird.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ cricketnationrise
> 
> [only two chapters left after this wow!]


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**SUNDAY BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_OUR HAUS [REDACTED]_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Ollie, Wicks, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

****

Shitty: ATTN HAUSMATES

Shitty: minus bitty and jack

Shitty: as much as that breaks my heart

_3 people laughed at “as much as that …”_

Shitty: SOMETHING IS UP WITH THEM

Tango: them together?

Nursey: sometimes it’s okay to type a paragraph instead of a bunch of short texts shits

Dex: don’t even babe

Holster: FINE

Ransom: FOINE

Dex: youre just as bad

_4 people liked “youre just as bad”_

_3 people emphasized “youre just as bad”_

Nursey: nAmE oNe TiMe

Dex: yesterday, last month, 2 hrs ago…

Dex: I HAVE THE RECIEPTS

Chowder: I mean…

_Chowder sent a screenshot to the conversation_

Nursey: LET ME LIVE

Nursey: you all suck

Lardo: shits

Lardo: jack is fine

Lardo: and bitty’s just stressed about food network stuff

Chowder: _Sent a GIF to the conversation_

_7 people laughed at .GIF_

Nursey: RUDE CHRISTOPHER

_Dex laughed at “RUDE CHRISTOPHER”_

Shitty: something is up

Shitty: definitely with bitty

Shitty: but jack too

Shitty: he’s being shifty

Ransom: isn’t he busy looking for a house here? That qualifies as shifty now?

Chowder: yeah plus he’s probably busy getting ollie and wicks’ place ready for George

Ollie: bet

Wicks: we took a walk last night and heard vacuuming at like 1am

Shitty: PROOF RIGHT THERE ^^^^

Shitty: jackabelle never stays up that late unless something’s wrong

Lardo: I don’t know shits, seems flimsy at best

Shitty: well I’m gonna PROVE IT

Shitty: I just need your help

Holster: Bold of you

_Ransom liked “Bold of you”_

Ransom: Bold of you

_Holster emphasized “Bold of you”_

Tango: I don’t think Jack and Bitty would want us prying??

Tango: like Jack’s pretty private isn’t he?

Shitty: GUYS

Holster: what Shitty, numerology can’t tell you what’s up with them?

_5 people laughed at “what Shitty, numerology can’t….”_

Ransom: OH SHIT SON

Shitty: okay first of all

Shitty: RUDE

Chowder: SHITTY KNIGHT-DUAN

Chowder: LORD OF NUMBERS

Dex: FIRST OF HIS NAME

Nursey: FORGED IN ALGEBRA

Lardo: MATHEMATICIAN OF THE FUTURE

Lardo: 😂😂😂

Tango: did you guys just…have that ready??

Tango: wow

Dex: yeah idk shits

Dex: you want to flirt with losing pie privileges?

Dex: because I sure don’t

_4 people liked “because I sure don’t…”_

_2 people emphasized “you want to flirt with losing…”_

Shitty: I would never ask you to anything to jeopardize your pie privileges

Shitty: or my pie privileges

Shitty: I’m not a MONSTER

Shitty: but

Shitty: I legit think something’s up

Shitty: and would appreciate you helping me

Ransom: wow shitty bringing out the big guns

Ransom: the guns of ✨ friendship ✨

Lardo: depending on what you want us to do, tentatively in

_7 people liked “depending on what you want…”_

Shitty: mostly just keep a log of what they do all day

Shitty: not asking you to go out of your way

Lardo: alright. Ride or die, Shits.

Nursey: fine. I’ll help

Holster: I’ll help

Wicks: Ollie and I would help, but we’re going to visit my parents this week 🙁

Wicks: we won’t be back for two weeks

_Shitty disliked “we won’t be back…”_

Shitty: you would have been perfect for this

Shitty: oh well

Shitty: hope you have fun with the parental units

_Ollie liked “hope you have fun…”_

Chowder: Got your back, Shitty!

Tango: I’m in!

Ransom: alright I’ll help too

Dex: ugh

Dex: fine

_Nursey laughed at “fine”_

Dex: you’re lucky jack is still new enough to be trusting

Shitty: THANKS BABES ❤️

Shitty: 😘😘😘

Shitty: you won’t regret this!

Lardo: I regret it already ❤️

Tango: how come lardo doesn’t get a fine?

Tango: never mind

Ransom: want to see a cute picture of a kid at work today?

Ransom: of course you do what am I saying

Ransom: behold:

_Ransom sent a picture to the conversation_

Ransom: the tiniest Miles Morales in the world!

Holster: RANS I’M A PILE OF GOO

Chowder: 😍

Shitty: _sent a GIF to the conversation_

Nursey: 😍

Dex: oh damn that is really cute

Tango: Is that costume homemade?

Tango: Or did they buy it somewhere?

Tango: do they make pet sizes?

Tango: SpiderPup needs one like YESTERDAY

_Lardo emphasized “SpiderPup needs one….”_

\----

**MONDAY BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_HAUS OF MARPLE_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

Lardo: Shitty

Lardo: I’m never going to be able to find this chat if you keep changing the name ffs

Shitty: I’M AN ARTIST

_2 people disliked “I’M AN ARTIST”_

Lardo: FACEPALM

Holster: Just saw Jack and Bitty on a run, looked like they were heading toward Shitty and Rans buildings

_Shitty loved “Just saw Jack and Bitty on…”_

Ransom: yeah, just saw them

_Shitty liked “yeah, just saw them”_

Nursey: I know running is good for you

Lardo: _sent a GIF to the conversation_

_2 people loved .GIF_

_4 people laughed at .GIF_

Nursey: but god at what cost

Nursey: YES LARDO EXACTLY

Nursey: RASHIDA JONES JUST GETS ME

Shitty: There they are those BEAUTS

Shitty: its is our dearest privilege to watch such form

Lardo: 👀👀👀

Dex: they came into Annie’s

Dex: looks like Jack’s paying for them both and chirping bitty for his order

Dex: oh they’re coming over to talk to me

Nursey: Dexyyyyyyyyy

Holster: that’s gotta be a fine all by itself

Nursey: bring me an iced chai latte?

Nursey: pretty please?

Dex: sure

Dex: <3

_Nursey loved “ <3”_

Ransom: yeah that’s a fine for sure

Nursey: Chill. ❤️

_Dex loved “Chill. ❤️”_

Holster: DEFINITELY A FINE

_5 people like “DEFINITELY A FINE”_

Chowder: why is prepping lesson plans the WORST

Chowder: you’d think they get easier after you’ve been doing them several years

Chowder: but NO

_4 people disliked “but NO”_

Tango: what class are you prepping for?

Chowder: calc

_4 people disliked “calc”_

Nursey: YIKES

_7 people emphasized “YIKES”_

Dex: If you need someone to bounce stuff off of, i got your back

Shitty: you frogs are the most wholesome

Chowder: ribbit ribbit

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: Are you free to go look for houses tomorrow?

Bitty: I just have to open, but I’ll be done by 9 😊

Jack: Great! I’ll swing by your place?

Bitty: I’ll grab you, actually, we’ll need a car.

Jack: Okay. Just let me know when you’re on your way.

_Bitty liked “Okay. Just let me …”_

Bitty: 😁

\----

**TUESDAY BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_HAUS OF LEAVES_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

Dex: Nursey, did you have to rename the chat?

Nursey: I really, really did.

Holster: guys

Dex: 🤦

Holster: guys guys guys

Tango: What?

Holster: I heard the best joke the other day

Chowder: That’s nice for you.

_4 people laughed at “That’s nice for you.”_

Lardo: #roasted

Shitty: Chowder!

Nursey: 😂😂😂

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Shitty: Clam of my heart!

Shitty: 😂😂😂

Dex: _sent a GIF to the conversation_

_3 people laughed at .GIF_

_Nursey loved .GIF_

Ransom: I TOLD YOU

Holster: why are you all like this???

Holster: I tell excellent jokes!

_Ransom disliked “I tell excellent jokes!”_

Ransom: No, you don’t.

_3 people disliked “I tell excellent jokes!”_

Shitty: No

Lardo: Nope

Tango: sorry Holster! But they are really bad.

Dex: No

Chowder: Definitely not

Holster: 😩😩

Holster: FINE I’LL GO TELL BITTY INSTEAD

Holster: HE APPRECIATES ME

_7 people laughed at “HE APPRECIATES ME”_

Lardo: that oughta be good

Lardo: he’s helping Jack look for houses today

Shitty: that lucky punk with his flexible hours

_3 people liked “that lucky punk…”_

Dex: don’t worry Shitty

Dex: I’m sure Jack just wants it over with or he would have waited till you had free time

_2 people liked “I’m sure Jack just wants….”_

Shitty: 😍

Holster: BITTY LEFT ME ON READ

_7 people laughed at “BITTY LEFT ME ON READ”_

Lardo: while that is objectively hilarious

Lardo: Bitty ALWAYS answers

Lardo: that’s like his whole brand

Nursey: oh shit, you’re right

Shitty: I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS UP WITH BOTH OF THEM

Dex: Tonight at 11, a stopped clock is right twice a day

_Shitty disliked “Tonight at 11, a stopped…”_

_Nursey loved “Tonight at 11, a stopped…”_

Nursey: DEX

_4 people laughted at “Tonight at 11, a stopped…”_

Lardo: holy shit

Nursey: WARN A BOY

Nursey: I JUST SPIT WATER ALL OVER MY KEYBOARD

_Chowder laughed at “I JUST SPIT WATER…”_

Dex: 🤷

Dex: Nursey I’ll fix your keyboard when I get back tonight

_Nursey liked “Nursey I’ll fix your…”_

Ransom: Tonight at 11, there’s been an increase in Frog Violence on Samwell today

Ransom: what You can do to Protect yourself, and your family

Tango: spoilers: very little

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Bitty: On my way to you! 😀

Jack: Sounds good, Bittle.

Jack: 👍

Bitty: GASP

_Bitty liked “👍”_

Bitty: an EMOJI

Bitty: from JACK ZIMMERMANN

Bitty: be still my heart

Jack: Ha ha.

\----

_(Group Chat):_

**_Jack, Tater, Snowy, George, Mel_ **

****

Jack: what do you think?

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Jack: _sent a picture to the conversation_

George: it’ll need a lot of work

_Mel emphasized “it’ll need a lot…”_

Snowy: totty will say go for it, but it seriously will take more work than our house did

Snowy: and ours was a fucking wreck

_George liked “totty will say go …”_

Jack: Well it’s not like I’m in a rush to move in.

Jack: Ollie and Wicks told me I could stay as long as I needed/wanted.

Jack: And knowing there’s an end date would help.

Tater: ZIMMBONI

Tater: IS BEAUTIFUL

Tater: YOU MUST BUY. HAS GOOD BONES )))))))

Snowy: just because we get HGTV doesn’t mean you have to watch all their content totty

Tater: DOES

_George laughed at “DOES”_

Mel: just because you’re jealous of Karen and Mina IRRATIONALLY doesn’t mean you have to be mean to your husband

_George laughed at “just because you’re jealous…”_

Snowy: I came out to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now.

Jack: I’m gonna get it.

Jack: I have a good feeling about it.

Jack: Thanks guys.

George: after a quick google it seems the nearest person to you is one Eric R. Bittle

_3 people emphasized “after a quick google…”_

Jack: No comment.

\----

**WEDNESDAY BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_HAUS OF LEAVES_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

****

Shitty: OUR BOY IS SIGNING PAPERS

Shitty: JACKABELLE PICKED A HOUSE

_Chowder changed the name of “HAUS OF LEAVES” to “A HAUS OF ONE’S OWN”_

Lardo: _sent a GIF to the conversation_

Ransom: _sent a GIF to the conversation_

Holster: 🎉🎉🎉 _sent with Confetti_

Dex: which house??

Shitty: Jenny Johnson’s old place over near the bluffs

Ransom: isn’t that house right near Bitty’s?

Lardo: I believe so

Chowder: YUP

Nursey: oh wow that place needs a ton of work

_7 people liked “oh wow that place…”_

Lardo: Of course Jack went with the most historical house in the vicinity

Lardo: what a nerd ❤️

Shitty: he’s really excited

Shitty: apparently he thought it was an old barn on someone’s land that they hadn’t torn down yet. Bitty was the one to tell him otherwise and show him around the house.

Ransom: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

Shitty: what?

Shitty: what’s with the eyes Ransom?

_5 people laughed at “what’s with the eyes…”_

Lardo: NO ONE TELL HIM

_Dex liked “NO ONE TELL HIM”_

Nursey: our lips are sealed

Shitty: NOT AGAIN

Shitty: COME ON GUYS

Holster: yes ma’am lardo ma’am

_Ransom laughed at “yes ma’am lardo…”_

Tango: why aren’t we telling shitty?

_Shitty emphasized “why aren’t we telling…”_

Tango: why doesn’t shitty know?

Chowder: oh tango

Chowder: we’ll tell you when you’re over for dinner tonight

_Tango liked “we’ll tell you when…”_

_Shitty disliked “we’ll tell you when…”_

Shitty: WHAT???

Lardo: don’t worry babe

Lardo: you’ll find out soon enough I think

_5 people laughed at “you’ll find out soon…”_

Shitty: all of you are the worst.

Lardo: <3

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: Hey, Dex.

Jack: So I bought a house over near the bluffs?

Jack: Johnson said his Great Aunt Jenny used to live there.

Dex: I know the place, yeah.

Dex: It still almost falling down?

Jack: Yeah, but I like the location too much to turn it down.

Jack: plus I like historical houses

Dex: Ayuh for sure it’s wicked pretty over there.

Dex: Good luck with all that

Jack: Dex.

Jack: I’m trying to ask you to renovate it for me.

Dex: WHAT.

Jack: You’re talented, hardworking, I think you’d be a great leader, you’ll have some time on your hands now that you’ve got some high schoolers helping you out at the shop, and I trust you to do a good job.

Dex: Wow.

Dex: Of course Jack, I’d be honored.

Jack: Thanks.

  
Dex: Any initial ideas? I can go over there with you tomorrow to get a better idea of what needs doing as well.

Jack: Tomorrow works for me.

Jack: other than making it structurally sound and bringing back some of the historical details?

Jack: It definitely needs a bigger kitchen.

Dex: S’wasome. I’ll text you when I’m done tomorrow. Probably early afternoon?

Jack: Sounds good to me.

\----

**THURSDAY BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_A HAUS OF ONE’S OWN_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

Lardo: does anyone need anything from the Maineland for Bonfire set up? I’m putting in an art supply order anyway

Ransom: the speakers are still fine, maybe more bug spray for guests?

_Lardo liked “the speakers are still…”_

Chowder: Bitty gave me stuff to mail for him

Chowder: they’re all pretty heavy

Chowder: and they’re addressed to the Food Network in New York

Shitty: shit what does that mean?

Holster: idk guys. Heavy envelopes probably mean contracts

Tango: but does the fact that they’re addressed to NY and not LA mean anything?

Tango: like, would there be a reason he’d be mailing stuff to NY instead?

Lardo: I don’t know. I want to believe he would have told us if he was leaving Samwell for LA

Lardo: I guess he’s been kind of distant lately

Lardo: and cagey about which way he was leaning

Nursey: ☹️☹️☹️

Dex: well shit.

Dex: what if its just that because the headquarters are in NY so that’s where new all new contracts go?

Shitty: Bits can’t leave!

_3 people emphasized “Bits can’t leave!”_

Shitty: I feel like there’s no way he’d have accepted a job all the way across the country without telling us

Holster: lets hope not.

Holster: should someone ask?

Ransom: ask Bitty, kinf of deflection and pastry, a direct question?

Ransom: *king

Holster: good point

Lardo: I think we just have to wait it out lads

Nursey: *inigo voice* I hate wating

Nursey: *waiting

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Bitty: Anyone acting weird around you?

Jack: …

Jack: I don’t think so?

Bitty: It feels like the group chat has been real quiet this week

Bitty: and Tango came up to me and asked me a bunch of questions about LA? And film sets?

Jack. Oh.

Bitty: Lord knows that boy is always asking questions

Bitty: and I guess I do know a lot about filming and LA by this point

Jack: Sorry Bittle I have to cut this short.

Bitty: oh

Bitty: ok then

Jack: Are you still free to help me cook for George tomorrow afternoon?

Bitty: I’m always free for meal prep!

Jack: Ha ha. Thanks.

Jack: See you then.

Bitty: 💖

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: I’m pretty sure Bitty’s taking the LA job

Jack: Tango apparently was bombarding him with questions about filming and LA

George: Oh Jack.

Jack: That’s the contract that starts 2 weeks after the Bonfire Festival

Jack: Any chance that there’s a signing or lecture or something I could give back home after the Bonfire Festival that would keep me busy for that long? Or like a couple months?

Jack: It’s not like Dex needs me to be on site of the house for a while.

Jack: I don’t think I could stand it being on Samwell and watch him pack up his life.

George: …

George: I’ll set some stuff up.

Jack: Thanks George.

George: Do you still want to be on Samwell after he’s gone?

\----

_(Text Chain):_

George: Jack?

\----

**FRIDAY BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_BAUHAUS_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

****

Tango: what’s Bauhaus?

Tango: did I miss an inside joke?

Tango: is it like cauch??

_4 people laughed at “is it like cauch??”)_

Lardo: it’s an art/theatre aesthetic. I’ll send you some stuff.

Tango: cool, thanks!

Nursey: stay gold ponyboy

Shitty: I have to go pick up George at the dock

Shitty: anyone need anything from over there?

Ransom: all good, thanks man

Chowder: no thanks!

Lardo: we need apple juice

_Shitty liked “we need apple juice”_

Shitty: sounds good

Shitty: see some of yall at Jack’s dinner tonight

Shitty: Bitty continues to be weird

Shitty: he brought a pie to Jack’s

Holster: that’s the opposite of weird Shits

_Ransom liked “that’s the opposite of…”_

Shitty: dropped it off and bolted like he’d seen a ghost

Shitty: it was so weird

Shitty: we were all talking and George was joking around about how Jack was so busy cooking with Bits to come get her

Shitty: and suddenly Bits was all “oh I have a headache”

Shitty: and basically ran out of there

Shitty: and Jack was REALLY quiet the whole night

Dex: hmmm. I wonder why that would be. 🙄

Ransom: 👀

Tango: I guess we’ll have to see at set up tomorrow if either of them are still acting weird

_Shitty liked “I guess we’ll have…”_

\----

**SATURDAY MORNING BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_OUR HAUS IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR STREET + JACK + GEORGE_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango, Bitty, Jack, George_ **

Lardo: alright people RISE AND SHINE

Lardo: it’s time for BONFIRE SET UP

Lardo: get your asses to the beach and lets get this DONE

_Shitty liked “get your asses to…”_

Jack: George and I are on our way now!

_Lardo liked “George and I are…”_

Chowder: Frogs + Cait coming!!!

_Lardo liked “Frogs + Cait coming!!!”_

Ransom: ETA 10 minutes for me and Holtsy

_Lardo liked “ETA 10 minutes for…”_

Tango: Coming!

_Lardo liked “Coming!”_

Bitty: I’m on the way

_Lardo liked “I’m on the way”_

Bitty: And I have breakfast pastries!

_4 people liked “And I have breakfast…”_

_6 people loved “And I have breakfast…”_

_Jack laughed at “And I have breakfast…”_

Shitty: ALL HAIL BITTY

_7 people loved “ALL HAIL BITTY”_

Shitty: LORD OF PASTRY

Shitty: AND OUR HEARTS

_3 people laughed at “LORD OF PASTRY”_

_10 people loved “AND OUR HEARTS”_

Bitty: Y’ALL STOP

Bitty: ☺️

Jack: I hope there’s some with protein in the mix Bittle

_Bitty disliked “I hope there’s some…”_

_4 people laughed at “I hope there’s some…”_

Jack: we’ll need to keep up our strength

_2 people laughed at “we’ll need to keep…”_

Bitty: 🐥🐥🐥

_9 people laughed at "🐥🐥🐥"  
_

\----

**SATURDAY BEFORE THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_ITS NOT SPYING ITS HAVING THEIR BACKS_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

****

Lardo: _sent a video to the conversation_

Lardo: in case you missed it

Lardo: and also to immortalize the cuteness

Nursey: WOW

Nursey: THEY ARE SO CUTE WITH YOUR KID LARDS

Shitty: why must I be cursed with watching two beauts

Shitty: make my daughter delighted

Shitty: by swinging her in the air by her hands

Holster: tag yourselves I’m the 1-2-3 UP!!

Ransom: I’m the delighted shrieking

Dex: George and Jack are so good with her

Dex: not that I thought they’d be bad

Dex: Bits did good writing to Jack that first time

Dex: we got a good deal out a few emails

Tango: has anyone seen Bitty?

Tango: he was supposed to help me with decorating the pier

Chowder: said he was “going to sit a spell” a few minutes ago

Chowder: but I can come help Tango

_Tango liked “but I can come…”_

Lardo: found him

Lardo: _sent a picture to the conversation_

Shitty: shit

Nursey: he looks mad upset

Nursey: anyone know if there’s something wrong

Nursey: other than the obvious?

Dex: he didn’t say anything to me

Chowder: me either. He’s just been more southern today.

Shitty: has he always looked so lonely?

Shitty: or maybe its just that now he minds more

Lardo: 👀

Tango: 👀

Shitty: WAIT

Ransom: 👀

Chowder: 👀

Nursey: 👀

Dex: 👀👀👀

Shitty: BRAHS

Shitty: ARE YOU SERIOUS

Shitty: OUR BITS???

Holster: knew we’d get there in the end

Shitty: BUT THIS IS GREAT NEWS

Shitty: HIM AND JACK

Dex: 🤦

Lardo: 🤦

Lardo: SHITS

Lardo: he’s sad because he doesn’t think JACK likes HIM

Shitty: THEY’D BE SUCH A POWER COUPLE

Shitty: WHAT BEAUTS 😭😭

Shitty: what

Lardo: sorry guys it was just too painful to watch him miss the point AGAIN

Shitty: but

Shitty: but Jacko’s totally gone on him?!?!?!

Nursey: its chill

Chowder: I was literally typing the same thing Lardo

Shitty: that fine Canadian moose wants to marry our southern peach so bad he’s basically manifesting tiny mooselets already

Ransom: anyone free to help lift this speaker?

Dex: omw

Shitty: why is no one else freaking out about this?????

Shitty: guys?

Lardo: Shits.

Lardo: We all already figured that out.

Shitty: oh

Lardo: come help me set up the thing to record for from the Wellie Life Updates

Lardo: we’re gonna be too drunk to remember anything

_Nursey laughed at “we’re gonna be too…”_

Lardo: and so will everyone else

Shitty: on my way

\----

**[TRANSCRIPT FROM 2021.BONFIRE.WLU]**

(names added by John Johnson the next day)

Tango: is the recorder on?

Shitty: yeah lardo and I tested it earlier

Johnson: cool. Ahem.

Johnson: GOOOOOOOOOOOOD EEEEEEVENING WWWEEELLLLLLLIESSSS

[cheering]

Johnson: It’s my pleasure to welcome you all to this year’s Bonfire Festival. As always, we have lots of stuff ahead of us, and behind us, if drinking counts.

Holster: HELL YES IT COUNTS

Johnson: Yes, thank you Holster. [laughter] We have arrived at the Wellie Life Updates section of our evening. So without further ado, your favorite grumpy old man, and mine, Will Poindexter!

Dex: Wow. Okay so I’m more nervous than I thought. I also don’t know what I did with my notes so I’m just gonna wing it. [coughs] Nursey will you come up here?

Shitty: OH MY GOD

Lardo: Shut UP Shitty let him talk first!

[laughter]

Nursey: [already crying] ‘sup Dexadoo.

Dex: I know that you’re the words guy. You’ve personally written me enough poems that I could never hope to match you for sweet sentiments. But. I love you. I couldn’t imagine a more perfect person for me to spend my life with. And you deserve whatever words I can give you. So. I have some important words. [on one knee] Derek Nurse. Will you marry me?

Nursey: YES OH MY GOD WILL [sobbing openly]

[massive cheering while they kiss. Especially from the protagonist friend group]

Johnson: Alright, alright. Everyone settle down. I know for a fact that’s not our only announcement. We need to get to the more plot relevant stuff. Bits?

Bitty: Hey y’all.

Terriers: Hi Bitty!

Bitty: [mutters] these hooligans. [normal voice] As most of you know, I’ve been in talks and screen tests with The Food Network lately because they want me to lead my own show. They offered me a bunch of options and filming locations, including Los Angeles.

Ransom: BOOOOO

Bitty: Oh hush y’all. Well, there’s good news! We figured out a shooting schedule that means I’ll still be on Samwell full time. I just have to report to set in Providence for one week every couple of months! So you won’t suffer from lack of baked goods!

[more cheering]

[Shitty crying with joy]

Johnson: Thank you Bitty, I’m sure everyone here will agree with me when I say, “Thank god you aren’t leaving Samwell.” But I knew you wouldn’t. Now that I’ve fulfilled my family motto, let’s move on to the next person: Cyrus!

\----

_(Text chain):_

Shitty: DID YOU SEE JACK DURING BITTY’S ANNOUNCEMENT??

Lardo: All tense and then immediately flopping back relaxed when Bits said he’s staying?

Lardo: yes.

Shitty: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

\----

_(Text chain):_

George: So.

George: Your man is staying on Samwell.

George: You still have to go to those events you had me set up.

George: It’s like a month and a half of stuff.

Jack: He’s not my man.

Jack: I know.

Jack: I made a commitment.

Jack: He’ll still be here when I get back.

Jack: why are you texting me?

Jack: you’re next to me

George: I was under the impression you didn’t want to be overheard

George: based on the everything I know about you

Jack: …

Jack: Thanks, George.

Jack: You’re the best.

_George loved “You’re the best.”_

George: I know!

\----

**SUNDAY AFTER THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_HAUS PARTY HANGOVER_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

Shitty: IF YOU FELL ASLEEP ON THE BEACH KNOW THAT I AM JUDGING YOU

Shitty: WAKE UP SHEEPLE

_5 people disliked “WAKE UP SHEEPLE”_

Shitty: WAKE UP

Shitty: WAKE

Shitty: UP

Nursey: hate you

_6 people liked “hate you”_

Nursey: I’m engaged

_2 people loved “I’m engaged”_

Nursey: I do what I want

Dex: Hard same

Shitty: EXCUSE ME

_Chowder liked “Hard same”_

Shitty: I just wanted to make sure all my peeps are still alive

Dex: also i haven’t fallen asleep on the beach since the first summer I moved here

_Nursey questioned “also I haven’t fallen…”_

Ransom: Shitty no one says peeps anymore

_6 people liked “Shitty no one says…”_

Holster: oh yeah your sunburn the next day was AWFUL

_Nursey emphasized “oh yeah your sunburn…”_

Dex: shut up

Dex: you weren’t even here

_Lardo laughed at “you weren’t even here”_

Ransom: pictures never die

Ransom: and lards takes good pictures

Nursey: I’m gonna need that pic

Nursey: for science

_Lardo liked “for science”_

Lardo: I’ll find it

_Dex disliked “I’ll find it”_

Dex: betrayed by my betrothed

_4 people laughed at “betrayed by my betrothed”_

Nursey: 😘

Chowder: I’m married

Chowder: I also hate you

Chowder: early

Tango: where is everyone??

Tango: why am I under a tent?

_5 people laughed at “why am I under…”_

Ransom: dude you fell asleep

Ransom: me and Holster were too drunk to think about getting you home

Ransom: so we put you in a tent

Ransom: for the sunburn

Dex: fuck all of you seriously you couldn’t have done that for me

Lardo: its been years Dex

Lardo: imma need you to get over it

Lardo: so you can help me murder my husband for waking me up this early

Shitty: but you have to wake up

Shitty: George is leaving today

Holster: ugh fine

Holster: bring coffee

Nursey: oh shit

Nursey: I just remembered.

Nursey: Jack’s leaving tomorrow too

Nursey: for like 2 months

Nursey: I heard him and George talking about it last night as they left

Nursey: buncha author stuff

Shitty: NOOOO JACKY

Shitty: NOW??

Shitty: when we finally know for sure that Bitty is staying?

Shitty: _sent a GIF to the conversation_

Lardo: this is not a luke skywalker situation shits

Lardo: they aren’t actually that dumb

Lardo: they’ll get there

Lardo: or I’LL get them there

Shitty: knew I married you for a reason

Holster: please shits

Holster: she allowed you to marry her

_6 people emphasized “she allowed you to…”_

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: hey bittle

Jack: you free right now?

Bitty: oh goodness

Bitty: sure I guess, everything alright?

Jack: yeah

Jack: just wanted to say bye in person

Bitty: come on over

Bitty: there’s pie

Jack: haha

Jack: there’s always pie Bittle

Bitty: 🐥🐥

Bitty: LET ME BAKE

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: Hey Shits

Shitty: WHAT IS UP JACKO

Jack: Can you give me a ride to the dock tomorrow?

Jack: I’ve got 2 months of stuff to take with me.

Jack: And it would be too awkward walking with my suitcase.

Shitty: But of course my dude.

Shitty: I’ll come over a little early so you can hang with Kit a bit before you leave.

Jack: Thanks, Shitty.

Jack: I’m gonna miss you when I’m gone.

Shitty: you’re not gone yet

Shitty: and you’re coming back

Shitty: right?

Shitty: 🔪🔪🔪

Jack: I’m definitely coming back.

\----

**MONDAY AFTER THE BONFIRE FESTIVAL**

_(Group Chat):_

**_ALL HAUS ALERT_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

****

Shitty: OMG

Shitty: GUYS

Shitty: DOES ANYONE SEE JACK?

Shitty: He just took off running across the island??

Lardo: what???

Ransom: He just blew by me

Ransom: looked like he was heading west?

Chowder: I just left Bitty’s house

Chowder: but I’ll keep an eye out

_Shitty liked “but I’ll keep an…”_

Shitty: I was just picking him up for his ferry

Shitty: which is SOON I might add

Chowder: jack just passed me

Chowder: he turned up bitty’s road

Shitty: and we were just chatting

Shitty: HOLY SHIT

Nursey: everybody saty calm

_Dex laughed at “everybody saty calm”_

Nursey: ITS HAPPENNING

Nursey: ITS HAPPNNEING!!!

Chowder: he didn’t even seem to see me!!

Shitty: Chowder go back!

_Nursey disliked “Chowder go back!”_

Shitty: We need to know!

Lardo: DO NOT

Chowder: NO SHITTY

Chowder: That’s weird

Chowder: also I have pie for cait

Holster: 👀👀👀

Tango: shitty what happened?

Tango: what were you talking about?

Shitty: well

Shitty: we were talking about Kit

Shitty: obvi because she’s adorable

_Lardo liked “obvi because she’s adorable”_

Shitty: and then we were loading his stuff in my car

Shitty: and I said something like

Shitty: did you get a chance to say bye to everyone?

Shitty: and he was like yeah

Shitty: I caught bitty last night

Lardo: 👀

_3 people liked “👀”_

_2 people emphasized “👀"_

Shitty: but with a far off look on his face

Shitty: and then he said something like

Shitty: my uncle wayne always says you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take

_3 people emphasized “my uncle wayne always…”_

Shitty: and before I could process that he meant WAYNE FUCKING GRETSKY IS HIS UNCLE

_2 people liked “and before I could…”_

_5 people laughed at “and before I could…”_

Shitty: he was gone

Dex: holy shit

Dex: they might actually be getting their shit together

_2 people liked “they might actually be…”_

Shitty: okay I’m gonna drive over to Bitty’s

Shitty: he still has to get on the ferry

Shitty: before you say anything I’ll TEXT HIM FROM OUTSIDE SHEESH

_Lardo liked “before you say anything…”_

Shitty: won’t spy at all

Tango: keep us updated!

Nursey: ^^^^ for real!

Shitty: solid copy

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Shitty: Jack?

Shitty: Where’d you go???

Shitty: oh ransom said he saw you

Shitty: and chowder says you went to Bitty’s???

Shitty: JACK?

Shitty: okay I’m coming over there

Shitty: I’ve got your stuff in my car

Shitty: Jack

Shitty: Jack your ferry leaves in 10 minutes

Shitty: Jacky

Shitty: Jacko

Shitty: JACK

Shitty: JACKABELLE

Shitty: J

Shitty: A

Shitty: C

Shitty: K

Shitty: JFEIAF;EJI

Shitty: JACKALOPE

Shitty: JACK LAURENT ZIMMERMANN

Shitty: GEORGE WILL KILL ME

Jack: On my way to you.

Shitty: FINALLY

\----

_(Group Chat):_

**_ALL HAUS ALERT_ **

**_Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango_ **

Shitty: He is getting in the car now

Shitty: HUGE ASS GRIN ON HIS FACE

_7 people loved “HUGE ASS GRIN ON…”_

\----

_(Text Chain):_

Jack: hey Bitty

Jack: sorry for the timing

Jack: I think that was a long time coming

Jack: I hope I didn’t scare you or anything

Jack: its just

Jack: I’m in love with you, so, I thought I’d ask.

Bitty: No, you didn’t scare me! I just didn’t know you felt that way

Bitty: I’m speechless

Bitty: I feel the same way about you

Bitty: I can’t believe I fell off my stepstool! 🤦

Jack: I didn’t realize how much I was going to miss you until you almost moved to LA

Jack: And then when I said goodbye yesterday…

Jack: I almost told you then

Jack: I’m glad you do feel that way or else that would have been extremely embarrassing. haha

Bitty: Haha

Jack: Don’t fall off any more ladders while I’m gone Bits

Jack: I haven’t had a chance to date you yet, I need you in one piece when I get back

Bitty: Chirp chirp chirp Mr. Zimmermann

Bitty: I just signed up for this.

Jack: I’ll call you tonight?

Bitty: I’ll be here!

Jack: Love you

Bitty: Love you too! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yall  
> We got there  
> This one chapter clocks in at over 5k  
> And actually got longer when I was editing
> 
> Thanks so much for coming on this ride with me :)
> 
> Epilogue coming in the next couple days
> 
> come find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


	20. Chapter Twenty

Dear George,

Thanks for letting me know about _Propel the Narrative’s_ sales this quarter! Seems like it’s doing well despite the (very) niche topic. I attached a copy of Bitty’s filming dates for the next six months, so if you could make sure that the majority of my events are during the same weeks that would be better. I’d rather us both be gone at the same time than us have to trade off seeing each other.

Dex is still working on my house. George, it looks stunning. It’s got the most perfect view of the ocean from three huge windows in the living room. Plus there’s a reading nook in a bay window, and room for an office. He says that I can move in next month. So, the next time I’m in Montreal after that, I’m going to grab my books and some stuff. I still want my apartment to be livable that way I have a base camp for author events and when Bitty and I come to visit my parents.

In news that will surprise no one who knows me, except Bitty, I asked him to move in with me when the house is done. I know we’ve only been dating less than a year, but I’ve been in love with him for a lot longer than that. Somehow it still feels to slow for me. I never get tired of spending time with him. Bitty’s lease on his house is almost up anyway, so it was just practical really. He said he will (he maybe cried a bit). So that’s exciting. He’s talking to Dex right now about kitchen stuff – I’m better at cooking and baking than I used to be, but I want this to be _our_ home and he knows what’s going to be best in there. I just want him to like it enough that he never wants to leave.

Kit has started putting together small sentences in earnest lately, so the hilarity factor is high as she echoes what she’s heard from Lardo and Shitty in particular, and the rest of the former Terriers, all her life. She’s especially proud that she can say “Tub Juice” with minimal errors now. Bitty keeps trying to teach her baking terms – with limited success.

Dex and Nursey are getting married at this summer’s Bonfire Festival. You’ll get an invitation, but they wanted me to let you know now so you can start clearing your schedule. They’re already bickering about who gets Chowder as their Best Man. Smart money is on Chowder deciding to officiate and turning them both down. 

The creative center I want to open now has a name! _Shoot Your Shot_ is set to open in February, and I can’t wait. Also, I’m helping coach the hockey team with Nursey and Chowder so that’s been fun. 

I’ll write more next week, Bitty’s done with opening soon, so I’m leaving to go pick him up for lunch.

Love,  
Jack

\----

> _**Find Your Light by Jack Zimmermann** _
> 
> _In a surprising move from noted non-fiction author, Jack Zimmermann, Find Your Light, is a novel about anxious and closed off photographer, Max, as he goes about his life in London, lacking inspiration for his next collection, when out of nowhere he gets a letter from Ben, the sunny resident of Guernsey in the Channel Islands, who reaches out for advice about food photography. After exchanging emails for months, Max decides to visit Guernsey based off Ben’s descriptions of the landscape, his hilarious friends, and, as a last-ditch effort at finding the inspiration he’s struggling to find. It’s a delightful novel about following your passion, taking a chance on a stranger, and falling in love. _
> 
> _Dedicated to his husband of six months, Eric Bittle (of Food Network’s “Check, Please!” fame), Zimmermann says, “This book wouldn’t exist without him. He's my light.” Told entirely in emails, texts, tweets, and post it notes, Find Your Light is this year’s runaway hit. Pick up your copy wherever books are sold. 75% of proceeds go to Feeding America._

\---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. We did it. We reached the end. They're together, they're happy, the rest of the boys and Lardo are happy.
> 
> Other things that definitely happened that I didn't write:
> 
> \- Tango figures out he's in love with Ford and Whiskey, Ford gets a job working for Cirque in Las Vegas and Tango moves there too  
> \- Tater and Snowy visit Samwell with their kids. Lardo kicks their ass at beer pong. Poots, Natalie, and Kit become best friends  
> \- Jack's parents also visit and literally NO ONE from the team keeps their cool for one second. be embarrassed for them  
> \- Chowder indeed officiates Nursey and Dex's wedding. Ransom is Nursey's best man. Jack is Dex's. Kit is flower girl  
> \- Jack writes a thank you note to Uncle Wayne
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO @lincyclopedia for cheering me on literally since the first chapter 💜
> 
> find me on tumblr [@cricketnationrise](https://cricketnationrise.tumblr.com)


End file.
